Love is for the Dead
by KittyXRenny
Summary: Kagome may have finished her quest for the jewel but great sacrifices were made. When she finally passes into Soul Society, she changes her name to K. Tama Taisho and washes her hands of who she was before her death. However after making the Band of Shikon and becoming a Shinigami, K and her friends are about to find out love really is for the dead. Warning may be OCC.
1. Terms of Bleach

**A**

**Adjuchas**: the second stage of Menos Grande evolution. They are smaller, less numerous, smarter and stronger than Gillians.

**Amanattō**: a Japanese sweet made of beans covered in sugar and syrup.

**Anken**: small knives that Yoruichi hides in her boots.

**Arrancar**: Arrancar are Hollows that have gained Shinigami-like powers by removing their masks.

**Asauchi**: class of nameless Zanpakutō that all low-class Shinigami wield.

**B**

**Bakkōtō**: a type of parasitic weapon used by Gyōkaku Kumoi's assassins.

**Base-cer**: a combination of baseball and soccer created by Orihime Inoue.

**Bitto**: mosquito-like dolls created by Jin Kariya and Ugaki. They drain the souls from Humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bount to drink.

**Blank**: a soul with no memory that is lost in the Valley of Screams.

**Bokken**: a wooden sword used for training purposes. It is typically the same size as a katana.

**Blut**: A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive and offensive capability by making reishi flow into their blood vessels.

**Bount**: a group of Humans that live by consuming Human souls.

**C**

**Calligraphy**: a form of artistic writing. Byakuya Kuchiki is the chairman of the Calligraphy Club in Soul Society.

**Carnivore Kingdom**: a television show aired at 8.00am on Sundays. Kon is a cheap knock off of the show's main character.

**Cero**: a destructive beam released by Menos Grande, Arrancar or Visored.

**Chain of Fate**: a chain that connects the Human body to its soul. If it is no longer connected to the body, then the soul cannot return to their body.

**Code of Yuzu**: Yuzu takes care of all of the Kurosaki household's chores and decided on these rules. They contain harsh laws as, "You must brush your teeth within ten minutes after a meal, or you won't get your next meal."

**D**

**Daireishokairo**: The Great Archive which contains all the knowledge and history of Soul Society.

**Dangai**: the tunnel-like area connecting the Human World and Soul Society.

**Denreishinki**: an electronic inter-dimensional communications device that looks nearly identical to mobile phones found in the Human World. It is used by Shinigami while on assignment in the Human World.

**Dojo**: a training area for martial arts.

**E**

**Eishōhaki**: a technique that releases Kidō without a spirit chant. While faster, it also makes it harder to draw out the full power of the spell.

**Encroachment**: this is when a Plus begins the process of transforming into a Hollow, once the Chain of Fate is separated from a spirit.

**Espada**: the top-ranked Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army.

**F**

**Fracción**: a subsection of the Números that directly serve a specific Espada.

**Fullbring**: an ability that some Humans possess that allows them to manipulate the soul of objects for various purposes.

**G**

**Garganta**: means by which Hollows travel between the Human World, the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

**Gentei Kaijo** (限定解除, "Limiter Release"): Command to release the **Gentei Reiin**.

**Gentei Reiin** (限定霊印, "Soul-Limiting Symbol"): Means by which Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by means of a spiritual limit in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there.

**Geta**: a traditional Japanese sandal with an elevated wooden base.

**Gigai**: An artificial body used by Shinigami in the Human World

**Gikon**: An artificial soul used by Shinigami to inhabit their Gigai or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses.

**Gikongan**: Commonly called Soul Candy, it is a pill containing a Gikon.

**Gillian**: the first and weakest class of Menos Grande, equivalent to foot soldiers. They are great in numbers and look alike.

**Ginjōtan**: A steel sash worn under armor.

**Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu**: the silver-white, windflower light silk used to make the scarf worn by the head of the Kuchiki Clan.

**Gintō**: Silver tubes used by Quincy that store liquid reiatsu.

**Gokon Tekkō**: a glove which has this skull symbol on it, which Rukia uses several times to force Ichigo out of his body

**Gotei 13**: a military force consisting of 13 divisions that protect Soul Society.

**H**

**Hakusui**: source of spiritual power in a Shinigami.

**Hakama**: a type of traditional Japanese garment. They can have divided legs, similar to trousers, or can be undivided. Shinigami wear a black hakama as part of their uniform, the Shihakushō.

**Hakuda**: A Shinigami specific form of hand-to-hand combat.

**Hanki**: A technique that combats an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of the same quality and quantity spinning in the opposite direction.

**Haori**: a long kimono-like jacket. Captains of the Gotei 13 wear white haori with the number of their Division displayed on the back and markings along the bottom edge.

**Hell**: a place where Hollows are sent if their former lives were evil.

**High-Speed Regeneration**: an ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly.

**Hirenkyaku**: Quincy high speed movement technique.

**Hohō**: A Shinigami specific form of movement.

**Hollow**: A creature created when a Plus succumbs to encroachment and loses its heart.

**Hollow Bait**: a small round tablet used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when it is crushed.

**Hollowfication**: term used to describe the process in which Shinigami gain Hollow powers or the act of donning a Hollow mask.

**Hōgyoku**: an orb created by Kisuke Urahara which can, among other things, breakdown the barrier between Hollows and Shinigami.

**Hueco Mundo**: the dimension where Hollows and Arrancar usually reside.

**I**

**Ikebana**: the art of flower arrangement. Retsu Unohana is the chairwoman of the Ikebana Club in Soul Society.

**J**

**Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo**: a hunting unit which in the wake of Hueco Mundo's conquest by the Vandenreich is tasked with capturing Arrancar.

**Jibakurei**: an earth-bound spirit that is not able to leave the Human World easily because he or she regrets leaving something behind.

**Jigokuchō**: Commonly called Hell Butterflies, they are black butterflies that guide Shinigami through the Senkaimon when travelling between the Soul Society and the Human World and deliver messages.

**Jinzen**: the method used by Shinigami converse with their Zanpakutō in their inner world.

**Jōkaishō**:

**Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground**: Don Kanonji's television show. It is often abbreviated to **Ghost Bust**.

**Jūreichi** (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground): the point in the Human World that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings.

**K**

**Kaikyō Kotei**: a method of restricting the flow of the Kōryū in the Dangai.

**Kaizō Konpaku**: specially created artificial souls with enhanced attributes designed to fight Hollows.

**Kakaku Hō**: A large chimney-like structure at Kūkaku Shiba's house. It is a Kidō-driven device that launches the Reishūkaku into the air.

**Kama**: a sickle.

**Kan**: the currency of Soul Society.

**Kanabō**: spiked or knobbed clubs of various sizes made from heavy wood or iron.

**Katana**: a traditional Japanese sword worn by samurai.

**Kamaitachi**: title signifying a person as the greatest projectile master in Soul Society. Formerly claimed by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka.

**Kemari**: a form of football were the players must keep a ball in the air at all times.

**Kenseikan**: headpiece worn by members of the nobility.

**Kidō**: A broad grouping of magic spells used by Shinigami which serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat.

**Kikanshinki**: A Shinigami device for replacing memories.

**Kikōō**: true form of the Sōkyoku.

**Kishi** (器子, lit. "Holdlet(s)"): The material that makes up the things in the Human World.

**Koi**: a fish from the carp family with distinctive colours and patterns.

**Kōjutsu Eishō**: reciting the incantation for a Kidō spell after initiating the spell in order to power it up.

**Konpaku**: a soul.

**Konsō**: The ritual whereby a Shinigami sends a Plus to Soul Society by tapping the soul's head with the hilt of their Zanpakutō.

**Kōryū**: the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai in order to prevent enemies. It stops souls from moving when they come into contact with it.

**Kosode**: a basic Japanese robe for both men and women. Shinigami wear a black kosode as part of their uniform, the Shihakushō.

**Kōtotsu**: the cleaner which passes through the Dangai every seven days to cleanse the area.

**Kūmon** (空門, lit. "Air Gate"): The distortion in space that appears when a Menos Grande appears in the Human World.

**Kusarigama**: a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (a sickle) on a metal chain.

**L**

**Las Noches**: the citadel in Hueco Mundo from which Baraggan Louisenbairn and later Sōsuke Aizen controlled their armies.

**M**

**Mediumship**: people who can see spiritual beings are sometimes referred to as mediums.

**Menos Grande**: conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow.

**Miso**: a traditional Japanese seasoning produced by fermenting rice, barley and/or soybeans, with salt and the fungus kōjikin, resulting in a thick paste used for sauces and spreads.

**Muken**: The eight and lowest level of Soul Society's underground prison.

**N**

**Negación**: an energy field used by Menos to rescue their own kind.

**Nijū Eishō**: the act of mixing the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together.

**Nodachi**: a larger and heavier sword than the katana.

**Números**: Arrancar that make up part of Sōsuke Aizen's army. They are assigned a two digit number at birth from 11 to 99 to indicate their age.

**O**

**Obi**: a sash for traditional Japanese dress.

**Ōin**: an artefact that belongs to Soul Society's Royal Family.

**Ōken**: Key that allows access to the Royal Dimension.

**Onmitsukidō**:

**Onigiri**: a rice ball made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in seaweed.

**Operation Spearhead**: a Soul Society project to inject Mod Souls into corpses and to use the reanimated corpses to fight against Hollows.

**P**

**Persimmons**: an edible fruit ranging in colour from yellow to dark red/orange. It comes from trees in the genus Diospyros.

**Plus**: a benign ghost in the Human World which has a Chain of Fate on its chest.

**Privaron Espada**: former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number.

**Q**

**Quincy**: a line of spiritually aware Human who use their ability to absorb and manipulate Reiryoku to create bows and arrows from spiritual energy.

**Quincy: Letzt Stil**: by removing the Sanrei Glove, the Quincy user experiences an abrupt increase in power as their reishi gathering abilities absorb huge amounts of energy, along with a change in appearance.

**Quincy: Vollständig**: the last resort for a Quincy using a special glove to initiate the ability. It is a part of Quincy evolution and is the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil.

**R**

**Ransōtengai**: a high level Quincy technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of reishi.

**Reiatsu**: the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released.

**Reigai**: an artificial spiritual body that allows Artificial Souls to maintain a physical form in Soul Society.

**Reiraku**: are the visualization of Reiryoku into threads which a spiritually aware person can follow.

**Reiryoku**: a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user.

**Reishi**: the particles which compose everything in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

**Reishūkaku**: a small sphere which uses its weilder's reiryoku in order to generate and maintain a spherical shell of energy that protects them.

**Resurrección**: the released form of an Arrancar.

**Ryoka**: anybody who comes to Soul Society that was not sent by a Shinigami performing Konsō on them is labelled as a Ryoka.

**S**

**Sake**: a Japanese alcoholic drink derived from rice.

**Saketsu**: the Saketsu acts as a boost to spiritual power, in conjunction with the **Hakusui**, which is the source of spiritual power.

**Sanrei Glove**: A special glove used by Quincy for training.

**Sasumata**: a non-lethal pole weapon used for capturing suspected criminals. It has a forked head which was used to hold the neck or limbs of the suspect.

**Seireitei Communication**: a magazine released in Soul Society which is published by the 9th Division.

**Sekkiseki**: A rare mineral in Soul Society that blocks all spiritual energy. It also emits waves that breaks down spiritual energy.

**Senzaikyū**: The large white tower at the centre of Seireitei.

**Senren Bakusatsu Taihō**: multi-barrelled shoulder cannon used by Ururu Tsumugiya.

**Shakonmaku** (遮魂膜, lit. "Soul-Warding Membrane"): The dome-shaped reishi barrier that surrounds Seireitei.

**Shakujō**: a Buddhist ringed staff used in prayer or as a weapon.

**Shihakushō**: the uniform worn by Shinigami.

**Shinenju**: an object that is composed entirely of memories of Souls that have lost their way in the Dangai.

**Shinigami**: Shinigami are the balancers of Souls between the Human world and the Soul Society.

**Shinten**: a tranquillizer carried by the 4th Division. One drop on the skin will knock out a person of low spiritual energy.

**Shitagi**: a type of shirt. Shinigami wear a white shitagi underneath their kosode.

**Shugo**: the third level of Soul Society's underground prison.

**Shunpo**: high speed movement technique of Shinigami.

**Soul Society**: is the spirit realm where Shinigami and souls who have passed on from the Human World reside.

**Sōkyoku**: large halberd and scaffold used for executions in Soul Society.

**Somafixer**: internal soul fixing medicine sold by Kisuke Urahara. A drug that strengthens the bond between a Gigai and a soul.

**Sonído**: high speed movement technique of Arrancar.

**Soul Society**: an afterlife, where dead spirits are sent and where the Shinigami reside.

**Special War Time Order**: a special order given throughout Seireitei when the Ryoka invaded. It allowed the top officers of the Gotei 13 to carry their Zanpakutō at all times and to release them during battle.

**Stern Ritter**: an elite group of Quincy that form part of the Vandenreich's army.

**Substitute Shinigami**: someone who became Shinigami by obtaining another Shinigami's power, or by going through a much harder and riskier process to transform him/herself into one.

**T**

**Tabi**: ankle-high, divided-toe socks worn by Shinigami in conjunction with sandals.

**Tenkai Kecchu**: A device which creates a Senkaimon of one spiritual unit radius using four linked pillars.

**Tentōken**: a brown mantle which allows the wearer to fly.

**Tsuba**: the guard at the end of a sword's hilt.

**Tekkou**: white fingerless gloves worn by Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki.

**Tenshintai**: an artefact invented by Kisuke Urahara to allow him to achieve Bankai in three days.

**Tofu**: a food made by coagulating soy milk and then pressing the resulting curds into soft white blocks.

**Togabito**: souls condemned to eternity in Hell for crimes they committed during their lifetimes.

**Tōjū**: rampant Zanpakutō spirits that were materialized by Muramasa.

**Tres Cifras**: area within Las Noches where the Privaron Espada reside.

**U**

**Ugendō**: the estate of the Ukitake family.

**Unagi**: a freshwater eel

**V**

**Vandenreich**: a group who have stated that they will destroy Soul Society.

**Vasto Lorde**: a classification of Menos Grande and the highest level of Menos evolution.

**Visored**: a group of Shinigami who obtained Hollow powers.

**W**

**Wakizashi**: a short traditional Japanese sword.

**X**

**Xcution**: an organization of Fullbringers.

**Y**

**Z**

**Zanjutsu**: Shinigami sword fighting arts.

**Zankensoki**: Basic Shinigami fighting techniques.

**Zanpakutō**: the main weapon of the Shinigami, Arrancar and Visored.

**Zōri**: traditional Japanese sandals worn by Shinigami.


	2. Characters

Bleach Crossover Characters

Kagome Higurashi (K. Tama Taisho)

Soul Reaper/Miko

11th Division

Eyes – Blue

Hair – Black

Skin – Tan

Height – 5.1 ½

Weight – 95-100 lbs

Zanpakuto – 3

-Jigen – double edged blade, twins

-Kogitsune – casts illusions

-Zen'i ni Michita Ryu – eye patch, used for serious fights

Interesting Facts

-has a hollow in her body (right eye) resulting in her actually wearing her third zanpakuto as an eye patch

-her right eye looks like one of a snakes, yellow in color, it has amazing viewing abilities and has enhanced almost all of her senses

-after her death she maintained all of her memories, including inuyasha's betrayal.

-due to inuyasha's actions she has a very strong dislike for almost all males

-weak against cute things (Yachiru)

-falls in love with Kenpachi Zaraki

-loves to sing, dance, bake, the rain and fire

-actually enjoys paperwork (sesshomaru's fault) and acting as the wife/mother figure of the 11th division

-Leader of Soul Society's Band of Shikon

-from the Zaraki district

-fears bugs

-shameless pervert, enjoys teasing Kenpachi to the brink of his control

-the only person who will tell Zaraki when he is acting foolish and the only person he will actually listen to

Kayo Akira

Visard

10th Division

Eyes – violet

Hair – Silver

Skin – ivory

Height – 4.0

Weight – 90-95 lbs

Zanpakuto – 1

-Sora Shishi (Sky Lion)

Interesting Facts

-Second in command of the B.O.S.

-falls in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya

-One of three people who know what K stands for

-fears mice/rats (any rodent really)

-will follow K anywhere

-was found by K when she was a infant, and has been with her longer than anyone else

-from Zaraki district

-very patient but when pushed incredibly violent

-shy when first meeting people

-closet pervert, unless drunk

-usually had a small smile on her face, and once she closes her eyes it's a sign that she is getting angry

Mio Hatori

Visard

6th Division

Eyes – jade green

Hair – dark red (Renji)

Skin – dark tan (Yoruichi)

Height – 5.6

Weight – 110-115 lbs

Zanpakuto – 1

-Oreta On'na-Yuwakusha (Broken Seductress)

Interesting Facts

-Third seat of B.O.S.

-falls in love with Byakuya Kuchiki

-fears snakes

-loyal to K

-very mature, stotic and somewhat distant

-closed off to strangers

-respectful to those stronger than her

-will only drink if K is present

-despite her cold appearance she actually has a beautiful voice

Tien Hitachi

Visard

8th Division

Eyes – blue (R) brown (L)

Hair – silvery blue

Skin – ivory

Height – 5.8

Weight – 110-115 lbs

Zanpakuto – 1

-Shimo Saru (Frost Monkey)

Interesting Facts

-Fourth seat in B.O.S.

-falls in love with Shunsui Kyoraku

-fears spiders

-extremely loyal to K

-very playful, affectionate, perverse and loves to drink

-enjoys making new friends

-twin sister to Tosai

-believes in curses

Tosai Hitachi

Visard

13th Division

Eyes – blue (L) brown (R)

Hair – silvery blue

Skin – ivory

Height – 5.8

Weight – 110-115 lbs

Zanpakuto – 1

-Kasai Saru (Fire Monkey)

Interesting Facts

-Fifth seat to B.O.S.

-falls in love with Jushiro Ukitake

-fears clowns/mimes

-extremely loyal to K

-a very playful perverse drinker who loves to make people smile

-the twin sister to Tien

-she has a great fondness for tea

Tsubasa Ritsu

Visard

3rd Division

Eyes – hazel

Hair – blonde

Skin – tan

Height – 5.7

Weight – 110-115 lbs

Zanpakuto – 1

-Kage Taka (Shadow Falcon)

Interesting Facts

-Sixth seat of B.O.S.

-falls in love with Renji Abarai

-eyes change color with the weather

-fears anything slimy

-loyal to K (Calls her either "San", "Sama" or "Hime")

-soft spoken, hard trainer, and medic of the group

-enjoys a good drink once in a while

-very uncomfortable with anything sexual, unless drinking

-is often seen with a blush, or dragging members of B.O.S. down the street by their ears (Tien and Tosai)

Mitsukuni Sakura

Visard

7th Division

Eyes – amber

Hair – dark red

Skin – tan

Height – 5.4

Weight – 100-105

Zanpakuto – 1

-Zurui Kitsune (Sly Fox)

Interesting Facts

-Seventh seat of B.O.S.

-falls in love with Sajin Komamura

-fears thunder storms

-viciously loyal to K (refers to her as "Lady" or "Hime")

-calm, quiet and mature

-respectful of those who hold higher rank, even if they aren't stronger

-enjoys a good drink

-weak against children

Ahri Lin

Visard

5th Division

Eyes – amber (L) green (R)

Hair – black

Skin – dark tan (Yoruichi)

Height – 5.7

Weight – 110-115 lbs

Zanpakuto – 1

-Tsuchi Okami (Earth Wolf)

Interesting Facts

-Ahri is one of the two lieutenants that serve K

-falls in love with Ikkaku Madarame

-fears needles

-loves flower arrangement

-shows a more maternal side

-serves K and only K

-calm, cool, collected

-enjoys a drink once in a while, slightly perverse after drinking

-One of three people to know what K stands for

-twin sister to Akali

Akali Lin

Visard

5th Division

Eyes – amber (R) green (L)

Hair – black

Skin – dark tan (Yoruichi)

Height – 5.7

Weight – 110-115 lbs

Zanpakuto – 1

-Kaze Okami (Wind Wolf)

Interesting Facts

-Second lieutenant that serves K

-falls in love with Yumichika Ayasagawa

-calm, gentle, quiet, maturnal

-enjoys flower arranging, going out for drinks once in a while and dressing up K

-One of three people who know what K stands for

**Zanpakuto**

**K**

**Jigen**

**Shikai**

Treasure lost in the sea of chaos!

Reveal yourself!

JIGEN!

**Twin Activation**

Rain down from the heavens,

And climb the walls of hell itself!

Harmony and Chaos!

Scatter!

JIN!

MUGEN!

**Bankai**

Heaven and hell!

Howl and roar!

Ensnare thy enemies with you fangs!

JIN!

MUGEN!

HUNT!

**Kogitsune**

**Shikai**

Dream and paint the sky!

KOGITSUNE!

**Bankai**

Let my will become ink

And my heart takes flight!

Capture the minds of all!

GENKAKU KOGITSUNE

**Zen'i Ni Michita Ryu**

**Shikai**

Pierce our target!

ZEN'I NI MICHITA RYU

**Bankai**

Give me wings

And let me strike down

The fools who stand before us

ZEN'I NI MICHITA RYU KOKOU!

**Kayo**

**Sora Shishi**

**(Sky Lion)**

**Shikai**

Tear open the skies themselves!

Roar!

SORA SHISHI!

**Bankai**

Bestow me your crest

And let the fools who stand before us shake in terror!

Great king of the sky!

KOKUO SORA SHISHI!

(King Sky Lion)

**Mio**

**Oreta On'na-Yuwakusha**

**(Broken Seductress)**

**Shikai**

Hypnotise and ensnare!

Sing!

ORETA ON'NA-YUWAKUSHA!

**Bankai**

Let oblivion be brought forth

By our voice

And shatter time itself!

ORETA JO-O-SAMA ON-NA-YUWAKUSHA

(Broken Queen Seductress)

**Tien**

**Shimo Saru**

**(Frost Monkey)**

**Shikai**

Play upon the falling snow!

SHIMO SARU!

**Bankai**

Bring forth winters fury

And freeze all those that opposes us!

May they forever stay in this frozen hell!

SHIMO SARU KAMI!

(Frost Monkey God)

**Tosai**

**Kasai Saru**

**(Fire Monkey)**

**Shikai**

Play among the rising flames!

KASAI SARU!

**Bankai**

Bring forth hells wrath

And burn all that opposes us!

May they forever stay in this burning waste land!

KASAI SARU KAMI!

(Fire Monkey God)

**Tsubasa**

**Kage Taka**

**(Shadow Falcon)**

**Shikai**

Spread your wings

And cast the world to darkness!

Take flight!

KAGE TAKA!

**Bankai**

Fluttering wings!

Falling feathers!

Both the sun and moon

Reflect off your talons!

Swoop down!

KAGE NARAKU TAKA

(Shadow Hell Falcon)

**Mitsukuni**

**Zurui Kitsune**

**(Sly Fox) **

**Shikai**

Let us play with our foe!

Frolic!

ZURUI KITSUNE!

**Bankai**

Oh cunning master of arts long lost

Unleash your trickery upon our assailant!

May they forever see our body with fear!

Feast!

IDAI KITSUNE MEIJIN

(Great Fox Master)

**Ahri**

**Tsuchi Okami**

**(Earth Wolf)**

**Shikai**

The earth trembles at your howl!

Strike!

TSUCHI OKAMI!

**Bankai**

Guardian beast!

Glistening fangs!

Gleaming eyes!

Let all return to whence it came

Fill the forest with your song!

Howl!

HOGOSHA TSUCHI OKAMI!

(Guardian Earth Wolf)

**Akali**

**Kaze Okami**

**(Wind Wolf)**

**Shikai**

The wind stills at your call!

Strike!

KAZE OKAMI!

**Bankai**

Great hunter!

Elegant and swift!

Strike down our enemy

With the four winds!

Howl!

KAZE OKAMI RYOSHI

(Wind Wolf Hunter)


	3. Introduction

This is rated M for Mature

There will be violence, sexual matter and coarse language

I DO NOT own InuYasha or Bleach. I do however own my OC's and THIS story line

Bleach/Inuyasha Crossover

Intro

I remember my teacher once told my class that at some point in our life we were going to face something that would change us forever. At the time my friends and I thought he was talking about sex or our first break-up.

I never thought that only a few weeks later I would end up traveling though time and fighting demons but then again I don't think he was talking about being thrust into a war either, or any of the other crazy stuff that happened to me after my fifteenth birthday.

No I believed he meant something like the death of a loved one or a huge betrayal when he spoke to us. Well if that is what he meant than I can check both of those things off my list. But maybe I should explain just what and who I am.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a miko. However I am not just any miko, I am actually the reincarnation of the strongest miko who ever lived. I'm also the eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama. This means that no matter how many times I die I will always have the cursed bauble within me.

My story starts on the day of my fifteenth birthday, on my family's shrine. It began with my cat Buyo and the bone eaters well. _**Insert InuYasha story here. If you haven't seen or read it please look it up because you may not understand this story if you don't.**_

The story I'm about to tell you takes place on my sixteenth birthday. It had been a whole year of shard hunting and demon slaying and I was still pretty useless in battle. Maybe that's why it happened. We had been traveling in the forest for a few days; it was just Inuyasha and I. Sango returned to her village to repair her weapon with Miroku and Kirara as company and Shippo had stayed with Keade in the village to rest up.

We had stopped for the night and I noticed that Inuyasha was acting odd. He was almost twitchy. Then he was on me. It happened so quickly that I never got a chance to fight back. That night was the event that my teacher talked about. That was the night the man I loved raped me.

Once he was finished he left me there naked and broken on the forest floor. I still don't know how much time had passed but eventually my body was discovered by none other than Sesshomaru himself. At first I really thought he was going to leave me there or kill me.

He didn't. He bent down and wrapped me in his haori and took me back to his palace. Neither of us spoke, he knew what had been done to me and by whom. It was after the healers finally said I was fully recovered, at least physically that I spoke for the first time since being found.

I was scared but my anger outweighed my fear. I asked the Western Lord to train me. I told him how I never wanted to feel weak again. How I never wanted to rely on anyone for protection. I swore that if he trained me I would never complain. To everyone's shock he agreed. I remained true to my word and never whined that it was too hard or too much, even when my bones broke and I collapsed from exhaustion.

After a few months we started to travel again to hunt for the shards and to continue my training. Every day I improved and Sesshomaru made sure to avoid Inuyasha's group. What really surprised me was that we managed to do so for four years.

Inuyasha used Kikyo to find shards for him, Sesshomaru aided me when it was needed and Naraku did whatever it was he did to collect more shards for himself. By the time the final battle was approaching I was the official General of the West. I accepted Sesshomaru as my Lord and served him to the best of my abilities. Although I still hated men, I managed to get it down to only hating the weak males. After all, a true man of strength wouldn't force himself on a woman.

When we all gathered for the final showdown nothing was said until Inuyasha realized just who it was standing beside his older half-brother. That's when the questions started. The bastard had told everyone that I was dead. Well I felt very much alive but I kept it to myself. I even ignored the hurt looks I received from Sango and Miroku and the one of pure hated from Kikyo. As far as I was concerned that weren't worth my time anymore.

The final battle wasn't all that amazing. It lasted less than six hours. It was what happened after I killed Naraku that was weird. I was pulled into the jewel, with it trying to get me to make a wish. I didn't because I knew there was no such thing as a pure wish, so I simply said I would protect it.

After I said those words, Midoriko herself appeared before me and told me that the Shikon and I were one since I was her reborn. When I said I would guard it the jewel shot back into my body and merged with my soul uniting us once more.

When I reappeared in the field a few things happened. Kikyo screamed in pain as my soul fragment left her body of lay and returned to me, Inuyasha called out her name while Sesshomaru appeared b my side asking if I was alright.

Seeing his beloved dead on the ground made Inuyasha lose control of his demon blood and start killing anything within reach. Unfortunately that was my old group and my adopted son. Back when Sesshomaru first took me in he had brought Shippo to me and had him trained as well.

That is the second thing on the list, the death of a loved one. I knew he wouldn't stop and considering he was trying to rip my heart out I did what I had wanted to do for a very long time. I killed him. When it was over I returned to the Western lands with my Lord. I served him for nearly two hundred years before I finally fell in battle.

When I became the eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama I stopped aging but I could still die. When I died it was on a bloody battle field, with the banner of the West held high. It was not in the arms of the man I loved like I always thought it would be. Instead I was caught off guard when a soldier I thought was dead used the last of his strength to be-head me. At least I can say we won the war.

When I woke up I was in Soul Society's Rukongai. Midoriko had told me about it when I was in the jewel, she had also mentioned Shinigami but I hadn't been paying very close attention. All I knew was that I wasn't having any five star meals anytime soon.

I wandered around for the most part, not really sure on what I was supposed to do. I didn't have a home but looking around not many people did. Still I decided to stick to the dense forest area to avoid conflict. It wasn't common for a woman to have a blade and for some reason I had two.

So for years I lived in the forest. I built myself a nice little hut and fought any monsters that tried to eat me. That was another reason I avoided the towns. For some unknown reason creatures called Hollows kept attacking me making it too risky to go anywhere populated.

I eventually found out I was in the Zaraki district when I saved a man from becoming lunch. Apparently this place was the worst of the worst. He told me that the blades I had were called zanpakuto and they were the sign of great spiritual pressure, a sign of a Shinigami.

I laughed as I sent him on his way. I was done getting involved with the supernatural. All I wanted was to live my after-life the way I wanted. That meant away from others and training so that when those pesky Hollows came around I could kill them.

However that way of thinking came to a grinding halt when I found her. She had no one like me. She was pure, innocent, something you don't find in Zaraki. A little baby girl who later became my whole world.

She was a beautiful little girl with silver hair and violet eyes. She was a compete knock-out which it why I made her first name Kayo. I gave her the last name Akari because I found her in the morning sun. Suddenly I was a mom again and all I ever wanted was for Kayo to be happy. I started hunting Hollows for money so that I could buy her whatever she wanted, not that she ever asked for anything.

Once Kayo got older I started training her myself. I could sense the power in her and I knew it wouldn't be long before she too had a zanpakuto. I swore that when her blade came I would train her with that as well. At this point I had m two swords and my third zanpakuto, which took the form of an eye patch.

Shortly after I had arrived in Zaraki I was attacked by a Hollow. However instead of killing and eating me, we somehow merged resulting in my right eye becoming inhuman. To prevent problem I keep it covered, it had a nasty tendency of freaking people out. Wimps.

It was about ninety years after I found Kayo that our family expanded again. They were twins that had just wandered into town one day. Both were filthy and nearly starved. It was due to this that people avoided them. To be honest I would've too if it wasn't for their immense spiritual pressure.

I took them in knowing they would only get attacked and killed on their own. Once they recovered their strength they started training with Kayo. I simply told them that I hated the weak and wouldn't let them stay with me unless they trained. If they wanted to live they would have to fight for it.

If you were to look at the two of them you would never be able to tell them apart unless you knew their eyes. Ahri's left eye was yellow where her right eye was green and Akali's left eye was green and her right was yellow. It was truly the only way to tell them apart because both had untamed mops of black hair on their heads.

The Lee twins learned quickly and gained their zanpakuto seven years after Kayo. We built two more rooms onto the hut and expanded the kitchen making it look more like a cabin. The four of us lived comfortably, the girls soon becoming like sisters.

It was five years later that yet another room was added to our home with the arrival of Mio Hatori. To be honest she instantly reminded me of Sesshomaru which is why I gave her a home. She had already gained her blade and when she first joined us was a little closed off but she soon opened up and became one of the girls.

We decided as a group to go around Zaraki and see if we could find others like us. If we did we would offer them a place in what had been dubbed the Band of Shikon or B.O.S. for short. We were already known throughout the entire division for killing Hollows. It was just something that wasn't done.

Once we started looking for others it wasn't hard to find them. People would tell us if they heard rumors about girls with weapons or if they were under constant Hollow attack. That's how we met the Hitachi twins. Both girls had silvery-blue hair and just like with Ahri and Akali, the only way to tell them apart was their eyes.

Tien, the oldest has a blue right eye and a brown left where her little sister Tosai has a brown right eye and blue left. Both girls have very energetic personalities and as we got older I realized it was like living in a sorority. Some days were amazing and some were a living hell.

After the twins came Tsubasa Ritsu and Yuki Sakura. We found them in a brothel and when I couldn't buy them their freedom, I just gave the order to beat the crap out of any male in sight. That's one major rule for us; don't kill a soul unless it's necessary. If it's a Hollow go for it but no people. Although there have had to be a few acceptations in which I always dealt with myself. If someone must die then I'll do it if only so they don't have too.

Tsubasa is a pretty little thing. Big hazel eyes that change color with the weather and long shiny blonde hair. It's no wonder she was such a hit with the guys. Then there's Mitsukuni. With fiery red hair and piercing amber eyes she instantly reminded me of a Kitsune. However what hurt was knowing what those men had been doing to them every night. It's no surprise they get uncomfortable around unknown men.

Eventually we made a real home for ourselves. We had a house and we did whatever the hell we wanted. As long as we killed Hollows we got to drink for free so it became natural to always have a drink after a job or training. It wasn't until roughly three hundred years that I first came to Zaraki that I met my first real Shinigami.

It was awkward to say the least. We had all been bathing in the hot springs by our house when a low level Hollow attacked. Naturally we got rid of it but just as it finished dissolving a man came tearing through the trees only to come to a grinding halt and stare. Openly.

Once we had gotten dressed he explained how he was sent to investigate the group called B.O.S. He told us that no one would tell them who they were so they were going around with no idea as to who they were looking for. However the Soutaichou wanted to meet them. Of course we just looked at him like he was the dumbest fool in the Rukongai and explained just who we were.

When we finally got him to calm down and tell us where we needed to go we packed up what we needed and set out for the Seireitei, and man did we feel out of place when we got there. Everything was spotless and it all looked the same. It reminded me of Naraku's castle we used to always destroy. No matter how many we took out he would just build another one that looked exactly the same.

It was safe to say that we weren't in Zaraki anymore. It was also safe to say that Kayo was going to get lost, Yuki too for that matter. Those two have the worst sense of direction; luckily they can sense reiatsu so they can always find us.

He took us to the Soutaichou's office and told us to wait outside until he called us in.

The girls looked around in nervousness and amazement. I just stood where I was bored. Sure the place was nice and all but Sesshomaru's place was much better. After about fifteen minutes we were called into the office where an elderly man was waiting at a huge desk.

Now this guy may have been old but it was crystal clear that he had unimaginable power that went far beyond anything we had ever come across before. His eyes opened slightly to look at us and I once again felt like I was being judged, hell we were being judged. We just didn't know why.

It was silent for a while before he introduced himself and asked us to do the same. So one by one the girl's gave their name and answered the questions he asked. It reminded me of a job interview, but I had a feeling that this guy would actually remember everything we said that day.

Stepping forward I explained how I got this group together and trained them to the best of my abilities. I spoke of how I came across each of them and then I told him of my multiple zanpakuto. That got his attention.

He told us about his academy and how he wanted us to enter it to become true Shinigami. Since the dorms were already filled we would get our own house and money wouldn't be an issue. Needless to say we agreed. As we were walking away to go back to Zaraki and get the rest of our belongings I turned and gave him my name.

"By the way, I'm K. Tama Taisho. Nice to meet you old man."

~A.N.~

Ok so here's the introduction for my new story "Love is for the Dead"! I'm currently writing the first official chapter but it should be up soon. In answer to a review, Ahri and Akali are the Lieutenants of B.O.S. They won't have a seated position right off the bat, everyone kinda moves up the ranks at their own pace. Since this website doesn't allow MA material I will most likely find another site to put the unrated chapters in but that won't be for a while if I decide to do it at all. Well please tell me what you think and leave me a review! *smiles and bows*

Terms

Miko- priestess

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

Shikon no Tama- the jewel of four souls

Yuki's name is now Mitsukuni because I am a F****** idiot. Have a great day!


	4. Division Distractions

This is rated M for Mature

There will be violence, sexual matter and coarse language

Chapter 1

Division Distractions

One Year Later...

"It is with great pride that I give you our newest Shinigami. May you achieve greatness and once again, congratulations graduates." A middle aged man said. You could tell it was a rehearsed speech that he had given many times before but none of the people gathered really cared.

As everyone moved to get their scrolls which would tell them which division they were assigned to, a group of women all congratulated each other and hugged each other before making their way to the desks. Once they reached the front of the line they gave their names, received their scroll and moved off to the side to wait for their friends.

"Ok is everyone ready. On the count of three we open them and see if we got the division of our choice." A small girl with silver hair and violet eyes explained. Despite her four foot stature it was clear she held authority for all the other women nodded in understanding.

"Got it Kayo, well let's do this! One, two, three!" Exclaimed a tall woman with silvery-blue hair. To many she was a beauty but what really caught their attention were her mismatched eyes. Another fact was she was identical to her twin sister.

All at once the girls opened their scrolls and read the contents within. For a moment it was silent until a collection of relieved gasps and smiles broke out among them. Looking at each other they knew they had all gotten their wanted division.

"I got the Tenth!" Kayo Akira exclaimed happily while jumping up and down. In that moment she truly looked like a little kid.

"I got the Eighth division with Captain Kyoraku!" The tall woman from before stated with an excited grin.

"Congratulations Tien. I was able to get into the Thirteenth myself." A woman identical to Tien gushed happily.

"Way to go Tosai! I'm so proud of you!" Tien said with a grin, wrapping her arm around her younger twin's shoulders and giving her a victory sign with her fingers.

"I was placed in the Sixth just like I planned." Came a collected voice. The woman to whom it belonged to had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. Her most noticeable feature however was her dark skin.

"That's great Mio! I made it into the Third division with Captain Abarai. I can't wait to meet him!" A busty blonde chirped merrily, her large hazel eyes sparkling with joy.

"Already biting at the bit Tsubasa?" Came a playful tone.

"Mitsukuni! You know I love to make friends, besides think of how much training I'll be able to do now that those boring classes are over! What about you though? Did you get into the Seventh division?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"Sure did! I'm gonna train until I'm Captain Komamura's lieutenant!" Mitsukuni declared while punching her fist in the air.

"Ahri and I were accepted into the Fifth division under Captain Kurosaki." A black haired woman announced while gesturing to her double with her hand.

"Akali's right. I just hope the captain can tell us apart. After all it's not often that twins are placed in the same division." Ahri explained with a gentle smile.

"I'm sure you'll both be fine." Came a confident reply. The woman who spoke was easily the second smallest of the group. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was like raven wings. She wore an eye patch over her right eye but her left told you they were as blue as the sky.

"Hey Tama-chan did you get into the division you wanted?" Tien asked playfully. Very few people got away with calling her "chan" but Tien was one of the lucky ones.

"Yes and no. I didn't really have a set division in mind but the one I got is impressive. Although from what I remember the only current female in the eleventh is the lieutenant." Even though she spoke calmly for those who knew her could tell she was slightly annoyed.

"Doesn't the eleventh division test all new recruits through combat to see if their good enough to stay?" Kayo asked her voice filled with light concern. It wasn't for Tama though it was for whoever had to go against her.

"Yeah and if you fail they send you straight back to the academy." Tien added with a dramatic sigh while shaking her head back and forth.

"Well if it's a test of strength then Tama-san will be fine. After all she is the strongest out of all of us." Ahri spoke gently. She knew that if anyone could prove themselves to the eleventh captain it would be her.

"I pity the fool how has to face you in combat. Then again knowing you Tama-san you won't even use your blade right?" Mio asked even though everyone knew the answer. There was a reason Tama always carried a bokken on her back.

The first time they were ever practicing with their zanpakuto in class Tama challenged the teacher hoping for an actual challenge. However she ended up putting him in the fourth division for over a month. It was then that she was banned from using her blade in class resulting in her always carrying a bokken on her back. If Tama didn't deem you strong enough then she wouldn't use her blade.

"Of course not. You know I don't draw my zanpakuto on the weak. If someone wants to taste my steel then they will have to prove themselves first." Tama replied with a predatory grin. She wouldn't lie, she was looking forward to proving herself and the fights soon to come but she still wasn't looking forward to being a part of a male dominated division.

"Look at it this way Ma-chan, maybe if you beat them all, the Captain will want to fight you instead." Kayo chirped knowing the idea of fighting a captain would please her mother-like friend. It often caught others off guard when Kayo called her that but the fact that she could and did just proved they shared a strong bond.

"That's true. Fighting Captain Zaraki would be a lot more fun than beating the crap out of rookies. I might even have to get serious against him." The small woman mumbled to herself, unaware that the people passing by heard her and looked like they were going to faint.

"Well I suggest that we go out and get something to eat since we are meant to be at our divisions before two." Tosai suggested calmly. It was already eleven and they didn't want to be late because they were filling their endless stomachs.

"Sounds good to me! As long as I get my ramen I'll be happy." Tien's playful tone made the others smile before following the twins towards a restaurant that without a doubt served ramen. As they walked each one thought about how different things were going to be now.

Lunch was a playful affair filled with smiles and laughter. Everyone enjoyed their meals and was looking forward to going to their division for the first time. After paying for their meals they began walking towards the Third division to drop of Tsubasa, then the Fifth for Ahri and Akali, followed by the Sixth for Mio, Mitsukuni at the Seventh and Tien at the Eighth.

By the time they got to the Tenth it was one in the afternoon and the last two women were relieved that they wouldn't be late. So with soft smiles they waved to Kayo before continuing to the Eleventh. Once there Tama waved to Tosai and wished her luck at the Thirteenth before turning and entering the division.

҉

Tsubasa was nervous but at the same time really excited. After entering the division she asked a young man where the recruits were meant to go. He happily showed her to a large room fill with many people she vaguely recognized.

Smiling brightly and thanking the man she went over the group and leaned against the wall. She couldn't help but wonder if they were going to have to prove themselves like they did in Tama's division.

҉

As Ahri and Akali made their way over to a large group of people to ask where they were supposed to go a young girl ran into them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The young girl exclaimed while Akali stabilized her so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"It's alright, we're fine. What about you? Are you ok?" Ahri asked with slight concern entering her eyes when she saw the girl pale.

"Um yes I'm fine thank you. I'm Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the Fifth division." Momo introduced with a deep bow.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ahri Lee and this is my older twin sister Akali Lee. Are you sure you're alright you look a little pale." Ahri questioned gently.

"Yes I'm fine really. It's just your kinda tall and it startled me. However I recognize your names. You're some of the new recruits so please follow me." Momo said with a warm smile, encouraging both women to do just that.

҉

Mio arrived just as another group asked for directions. Slowly she trailed after them making sure she kept some distance so she wouldn't get pulled into their conversation. The group of girls the red head was following kept going on and on about how hot the captain was and didn't stop until they entered the room where more recruits were.

Seeing that everyone was familiar in some way or another Mio simply went and sat in a corner. She didn't need any friends in her division. She just needed to be able to train and get stronger. Looking around she resisted the urge to cringe when the same group she had followed screamed while running over to another girl. Nodding to herself she was grateful she didn't have to be friends with those women, they were like teenagers.

҉

Mitsukuni was nervous. She had no sense of direction and knew it but she never thought she would get lost in her own division! She had no idea as to where she was but continued walking in hopes of finding someone. Instead she found what looked to be a small garden.

"Wow, would you look at this. I've never seen so many different flowers in one place before." She whispered softly, her amber eyes wide in awe. It was truly breath-taking.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice called out startling the small woman. Quickly Mitsukuni turned around to be met with the sight of a large man.

"I'm so sorry sir. I got lost and then I found this garden. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble." The red head gushed while bowing in apology. Iba really didn't mean to startle the small woman, but he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face at how cute she was acting.

"It's alright. Come on I'll take you to where the recruits are. Just make sure to wait for me after the speeches and stuff and I'll be sure to give you a tour. I'm Tetsuzaemon Iba, the lieutenant of the Seventh division. Nice to meet you." Iba spoke with laughter clear in his voice, yet all it did was make her feel a little more relaxed in the man's presence.

҉

Tien wasn't sure what she expected when she arrived but seeing everyone running around sure wasn't it. When she was spotted, a man ran over to her and informed her that everyone was to help find the captain. Tien couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face even if she had tried. Hid and seek was her favorite game after all.

After nodding her head in understanding she went onto the roof. Closing her eyes she focused her mind to search for reiatsu belonging to a captain. When she couldn't pick his up her grin turned somewhat maniacal. This guy was hiding his reiatsu but it wouldn't work on her.

Closing her eyes once more she focused her mind for any anomalies that wouldn't be natural in their location. Eyes snapping open she let a triumphant smile break across her face.

"Got cha now captain." She whispered before taking off in his direction. Finding him wasn't hard since she had a pin point on his location but she really wasn't expecting him to be feigning sleep on a roof. Quietly she sat down next to his lying form.

"The view is lovely but I think they need you back at the division now Captain Kyoraku." Tien stated while looking straight ahead with an impish grin on her face.

To say he was surprised to be found was an understatement. Even his lieutenant couldn't find him when he hid his reiatsu. Yet this woman did. Sitting up he look at her from the corner of his eye. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She had long silvery-blue tresses and ivory skin. Even though she was sitting next to him he could tell she was tall and as he glanced at her chest very well endowed as well. It wasn't until she turned her head to look at him that Kyoraku felt love struck. Her eyes were two different colors. Her right eye a frost blue where her left was a warm chocolate brown.

"Like what yeah see captain?" Tien asked playfully. Seeing him only nod dumbly made her laugh.

"Well you'd probably be the first. I'm Tien Hitachi by the way. I happen to be one of the new recruits you're hiding from." She laughed even louder at his expression.

He couldn't believe his ears. This beautiful creature was in his division! He had been hiding so he wouldn't have to deal with the rookies but now he just wanted to get it over with so he could focus on getting to know this Tien woman even more.

"How were you able to find me Hitachi-chan?" It was something that he honestly wanted to know. If she could always find him he knew his lieutenant wouldn't let her ever leave the division.

"What can I say? I'm just really good at hide and seek. Now let's get back so that everyone can stop looking for you." Tien spoke casually and stood up before returning to the division, her new captain right behind her enjoying the view.

҉

The second Kayo set foot in the Tenth division she noticed two things happen. One it got really quiet and two; all the girls in the area swarmed around her and started hugging her while squealing. She tried to get away but they just kept coming.

It wasn't until they were all ordered to go into a large hall to meet their captain and lieutenant that she was finally released. Deciding that she couldn't see from her spot in the back she started making her way to the front.

Someone was talking, a boy. He had to be only a little taller than herself but his face was serious. Instantly Kayo knew that he was the captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. His speech however was cut short when the woman beside him suddenly squealed.

The next thing anyone knew was that she was hugging Kayo while gushing about how cute she was. Kayo tried frantically to get out of the busty woman's grasp but it was no use. This woman was even worse than Tsubasa when she drank and her breasts were just as big!

"Matsumoto! Release that girl immediately!" Hitsugaya ordered, completely embarrassed by how his lieutenant was behaving.

"But captain look! She's like a girl version of you!" The overly excited blonde said while releasing the small woman and turning her to face the angry captain.

Just as he was about to tell Matsumoto they looked nothing a like he stopped. His eyes widened as he took her in. Long silver hair, big violet eyes, petite frame. She looked like a doll, but what shocked him the most was that Matsumoto had been right.

"What's your name?" The captain asked almost in a trance by her eyes.

"My name is Kayo Akira. It's an honor to meet you Captain Hitsugaya." Kayo introduced herself with a brilliant smile. This resulted in the captain blushing, people around them fainting or getting bloody noses and the lieutenant hugging her again.

"God damn it Matsumoto! Get off of her!" The captains shout could be heard throughout the entire division.

҉

As she walked into the Eleventh division Tama noticed that every single guy stopped to stare at her. She could feel her hand twitch, eager to cut them down but resisted the urge and just went to stand with the rest of the recruits. When she got to the group she smirked when they paled and inched away. So they remembered her, good.

Since she was in class with most of these guys they knew just what she was capable of doing. That meant they wouldn't give her a hard time, at least not if they wanted to ever walk again. Suddenly a group came out of the division's main building. Among them was a bald man, and man with feathers on his eyebrows, a black haired man, the lieutenant and the captain.

"Alright my name is Ikkaku Madarame and if you want to stay in this division you're gonna have to fight for it." The bald man said with a sadistic smile looking the group over. However that smile faltered when he saw her.

"What the hell? Who are you and why are you here? This is no place for a weak ass woman!" Ikkaku questioned loudly catching the attention of everyone around them, including the captain's. Stepping forward until she was in front of him Tama looked him dead in the eye.

"I am K. Tama Taisho and I was placed here just like the rest of those guys. I am fully aware that this is no place for a "weak ass woman" as you put it but let me tell you something. I am stronger than any of the male recruits you see before you so why don't you just shut the fuck up you sexist egotistical pig." Tama all but growled. She felt pride fill her as she took in his shaken form.

No one moved. No one spoke. The division members out of shock, the recruits because they knew better. Tama may be a small woman but she was by far the strongest out of all of them just like she said. However there was one person who seemed to register what she had said.

"So you're telling me that if I told you to beat all of those guys up you'd be able to?" Kenpachi had to say he was amused. This little woman was a spit fire ad although he didn't like weak women in his division if she could prove herself he'd let her stay.

"Of course. These guys couldn't beat me before and they sure as hell can't do it now. I bet that all of them together couldn't make me draw my zanpakuto." Tama declared watching as the recruits moved further away at the very thought of crossing blades with her. The others seemed to notice as well.

"Alright here's the deal. If you want to stay then you have to fight all of the other rookies and win. Do that and not only do you get to stay but you can have your pick of any room in the division." Kenpachi proposed. He knew that she couldn't do it. There was just no way someone so small could beat that many guys straight out of the academy.

"You're on captain but let's make the deal even sweeter. When I finish beating these guys I want the right to challenge any seated officer for the place." Tama declared. Most people looked at her in shock but she just continued to look at the captain. What no one was expecting was for him to start laughing.

"Sure that sounds like an interesting twist. But tell me what happens if you fail?" Kenpachi asked grinning wolfishly. This onna was amusing.

"I won't. However if it would make you feel better you can do whatever you want to me. Send me back to the academy or transfer me to another division. Since I won't be losing I don't care." She wasn't trying to sound cocky. She just knew that she was going to win.

"Anything I want eh? Well that's just fine with me. Feel free to start whenever you're ready and show me what you got K. Tama Taisho." Kenpachi declared.

҉

Tosai had to admit she was slightly worried that she wasn't going to make friends right away but the second she got into the hall where they would meet their captain, people turned and gave her a warm smile which he automatically returned.

"Excuse me but may I sit with you?" Tosai asked a group of guys she recognized from her classes.

"Sure Hitachi. It's nice to see you're in the same division as us." A polite boy named Mori Zetsu-mei said with a warm smile. They would often study together when their friends were either busy or in her case hiding. As a result they had formed an amazing friendship. It was also known that everyone just called him Zetsu for short.

"Thanks Zetsu-kun. I'm glad that we're here together, I'm nowhere near as nervous with a friendly face with me." She said happily. Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the captain and lieutenant.

Tosai felt her heart stop when she saw the handsome man in front of them. Even from her place she could tell he had green eyes and the most gentle smile she had ever seen. She couldn't stop herself from blushing which caused Zetsu to laugh at her softly.

"Looks like somebody has a crush, huh, Tosai-chan? Maybe it's love at first sight?" The man teased watching as her face darkened with a full flush.

Tosai prayed that her captain didn't notice her or her grinning friend. She just couldn't believe Zetsu was teasing her publically. If someone heard them she would be so embarrassed. The very thought made her blush deepen. She was so caught up in her internal ranting she didn't notice the man kneel before her.

"Miss are you alright?" The soft male voice made her snap out of her inner turmoil only to make her realise she was looking into green eyes. If her face wasn't permanently red before it sure as hell was now. All she could do was nod her head but that just seemed to make him more concerned.

"Don't worry Captain Ukitake. She just got caught up in her thoughts of-"Zetsu never finished that sentence because he was flying out the door. Everyone turned to look at the woman who had punched him in shock.

"Damn it Zetsu! Don't you dare finish that sentence or so help me I will beat you within an inch of your life." Tosai screamed at him, completely forgetting her embarrassment. She didn't care at that moment that everyone was looking at her she was just waiting for a sign that he was ok.

It wasn't until they heard his maniacal laughter that everyone looked at the door to see him sitting there laughing so hard he was literally crying. The captain just looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She looked annoyed but at least her face wasn't red anymore.

"Man Tosai, still got that arm on yeah huh? I can't remember the last time you punched me so hard. But still you don't gotta be so harsh, I'm gonna have a bruise now." Zetsu said with a playful smirk.

"It's your own fault. You should learn to keep your guard up and your mouth shut. I mean were you even thinking before you spoke?!" Tosai lectured making Zetsu raise his hands in surrender.

"Nope. I just wanted to see what he'd do." He announced with no shame, only to quickly jump back when she lunged at him. Luckily the captain restrained her before she could get to him.

Captain Ukitake just smiled while holding the infuriated woman back. He was hoping for some excitement and it looks like he found it in the form of the beautiful Tosai Hitachi. He slightly wondered what the other captains where doing.

~A.N.~

Ok so here is the first official chapter! This is the first time I have ever attempted something like this so I hope you like it and please be patient because I can only improve. So our girls are officially in the Gotei 13 and have made it to their divisions, but they seem to be causing some distractions for our dear captains. The next Chapter will be called "Big Boys Blush". Please review and tell me what you think! *smiles and bow*


	5. Big Boy's Blush

This is rated M for Mature

There will be violence, sexual matter and coarse language

Chapter 2

Big Boys Blush

Tsubasa bowed along with the rest of the recruits when the captain and lieutenant entered. As she began to rise she noticed that the captain's hair was the same color as Mio's and Mitsukuni's. The thought of all three of them standing together made her smile gently.

"Alright! I'm Captain Renji Abarai and this is my lieutenant Izuru Kira and we would like to welcome you to the Third division. If you have any questions please feel free to ask either one of us. This division is your home now so we want you to treat it with respect. Does anyone want to introduce themselves?" Renji asked hoping someone would just so that the others would feel more comfortable.

Seeing the captain looking for someone to speak up Tsubasa battled to pros and cons. She really wanted to make a good impression and help him out but at the same time a lot of the girls there didn't like her very much because of her appearance. Still he looked so desperate that she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Captain Abarai-san, Lieutenant Kira-san, my name is Tsubasa Ritsu and I am honored to be a part of this division. If there is anything you need help with please let me know." She announced with a dazzling smile. For a second it was silent until a man beside her step forward and introduced himself.

This resulted in hands being raised and people introducing their selves. The captain and lieutenant looked relieved and she couldn't help but smile. As she was about to sit down the captain motioned for her to come over.

"Yes Captain Abarai?" She asked once she was in front of him.

"Ritsu-san I just wanted to thank you for speaking up. That must have been pretty hard but I really appreciate it." Renji said while scratching the back of his head.

Now that he had the chance, he took in her appearance. She had long straight blonde hair that went down to the small of her back and big hazel eyes that made him feel like he was going to melt. Her skin was a light tan that had a glow to it. Yet what really surprised him was the fact that her chest was the same size if not bigger then Rangiku Matsumoto's.

"You're very welcome Captain Abarai! I hope we can continue to help each other out in the future. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go and settle into my new room. I wish you a good day!" Tsubasa chirped before bowing and leaving with a group heading to the dorms.

"Captain, are you ok?" Kira asked his friends slightly concerned with how red his face was.

"Kira, do you believe in love at first sight because I think I just got hit with Cupid's arrow." Renji mumbled before heading back to his office leaving a dumbfounded lieutenant behind.

҉

"I'm really sorry about the tall comment. It was rude." Momo apologized. She was surprised by the soft laughter that escaped the two beautiful women behind her.

"It's quite alright Lieutenant Hinamori. We are tall but we are still shorter than two of our friends. Though not by much mind you." Akali said gently trying to let the small woman know that she hadn't offended them.

"Really? You have friends that are taller than you?" Momo asked slightly amazed, their friends must be as tall as Matsumoto.

"That's right, but we also have friends much smaller than us as well. Our one friend, Kayo is only four feet tall." Ahri explained with a soft smile on her face.

"Wow, sounds like she's Toshiro's kind of girl then! Oh, I'm sorry. Toshiro is the captain of the Tenth division. He's also one of my shortest and oldest friends." The lieutenant explained happily.

"Really? That's the division that Kayo was placed in. I'm sure that she will feel more comfortable with a captain close to her own size." Ahri said with a gentle smile.

"Ha ha, maybe they'll fall in love and run the division together!" Akali teased.

Momo took in the two women she was leading. Both were tall and with their mismatched eyes and long black hair they looked quite intimidating but hearing their voices and how they spoke of their friend finding love, she just couldn't be scared of them. At least not anymore.

"Alright this is the place. You go on in ahead of me and I'll go get the captain." Momo said happily.

"And if I'm already here lieutenant?" Came a teasing male voice. Instantly the three women turned to see the captain of the Fifth division. What really caught the twin's attention was his bright orange hair.

"Oh Captain Kurosaki, I was just showing Ahri and Akali to the hall before coming to get you." Momo explained happily. Seeing him look at them, the girls introduced their selves.

"I'm Akali Lee and this is my younger twin sister Ahri Lee. We are both honored to meet you." Akali said as they both bowed to their new captain. When they straightened they saw him smiling kindly at them.

"You know I might have to get name tags for you girls until I learn to tell you a part." Ichigo teased with a small blush, causing all three women to laugh. It felt nice to laugh. The twins normally didn't around people they weren't familiar with.

"Well shall we go in and get this show on the road?" Ichigo asked happily. Seeing nods of agreement they all entered the hall to get on with the opening speech.

҉

Mio prided herself on her patience. It allowed her to handle many difficult situations and led to her many achievements. However she feared that she was never going to meet the captain of the Sixth division due to being arrested for murder. The girls hadn't shut up once since they had arrived and now there were more of them. Yes, Mio prided herself on her patience but it was running out and quickly.

Slowly leaving the comfort of her corner, she got ready to tell the girls to shut up when someone beat her to it. He was an average looking man with no defining features what so ever and he was ordering them to "just shut the fuck up already". Mio raised an eyebrow at his foul language.

She personally only swore when she was either drunk or incredibly angry. It just wasn't professional to use such vulgar speech. Then again Tama swore all the time, not that it really mattered in the Eleventh division. However this was the Sixth and it had an image to up hold. So slowly she approached the male, unaware of the set of grey eyes watching the spectacle.

"Excuse me but I do not approve of you rash behavior. I understand your wish for silence but using such foul language is not the way to handle it. I will ask that you not speak such filth in front of me again and that you return to your seat. I will deal with this situation." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

At first she noticed that he was going to tell her off but then his eyes widened with realization. His face lost all color when he comprehended that he had offended Mio Hatori. No one escaped her wrath when she was displeased.

"My apologies Hatori-san, I meant you no disrespect." The man said while bowing before returning to his seat. She simply nodded her head a fraction before turning to the girls, who were pale and shaking slightly.

"I understand that you are excited to be working under a captain that you so clearly admire but you're causing unrest among the others here. If you wish to continue your conversation then please do so quietly." Once more her voice was cold and emotionless. She saw the girl's signal they understood and without another word returned to her spot just in time for Captain Kuchiki to enter.

"I am Captain Kuchiki. As members of the Sixth division I will expect you to act in a respectable manner. This is not a vacation you are expected to complete all your assigned tasks in an orderly time and fashion. That is all. You are dismissed. Hatori stay behind. I wish to speak with you." Byakuya ordered. Mio simply nodded. It wasn't until everyone had left that she spoke.

"What can I do for you Captain Kuchiki?" She spoke calmly despite her nervousness. Damn those girls had been right, he was ridiculously handsome.

"I saw how you handled the situation about the noise and thought you should know that I was impressed. You handled it in a calm, professional manner and it made me consider giving you a certain task. First I must know if you have Shikai." Byakuya didn't normally deal with these things but since Renji was now a captain himself, he had no choice.

"Yes sir. I have had my Shikai for quite a few years now. Whatever this task is I am more than willing to assist you with whatever you need." Mio's calm response seemed to catch him off guard, if his eyes widening a fraction meant anything.

"How well can you control your Shikai?" The captain made sure to keep his voice as cold, calm and collected as hers.

"I have complete control of my Shikai. I do however like to train to keep my skills sharp. May I ask what this task you're considering me for is?" She was curious. Why did her ability with her blade matter so much? Was it a mission?

"The task I have decided to give you is the position as my lieutenant. I must have one but no one has shown any kind a disposition for it. However I feel you will do just fine." Byakuya stated calmly, keeping a watchful eye for her reaction.

Well that wasn't what she was expecting. Was he even allowed to do this? Wasn't there a rule that stated she had to be a Shinigami for a certain amount of time first? She was honored but she was also nervous. What if she failed? Finally deciding to just do what she wanted she looked him in the eye.

"Captain Kuchiki, I would be honored to be your lieutenant." Mio was proud that her voice didn't shake from all the emotions she was feeling at the moment.

"Excellent. You will start tomorrow morning. I will have someone show you to your new quarters." With that he walked away, however when she called his title he stopped and looked at her. It was in that instant that Byakuya was grateful for being able to mask his emotions.

"Thank you so much sir! I won't let you down!" Mio said smiling brilliantly. She couldn't help it, she was just so happy. Seeing him nod and leave the new lieutenant checked to make sure no one was around before jumping up and down in joy. Oh she just couldn't wait until she told Tama!

Meanwhile back in his office Byakuya Kuchiki paced the open space thinking about how he was going to work with a woman who had just turned him into a blushing mess with just a smile. That was something not even his late wife Hisana had been able to do in their first encounter.

҉

When they got to the hall both were embarrassed. The captain had already started and they had just interrupted him. Iba instantly began apologizing but Mitsukuni was too busy taking in her new captain's appearance. People were right he did look like a wolf.

"Does my appearance bother you little girl?" It wasn't a harshly asked question. In fact his voice was very soothing and dare she say it sad. She recognized the tone. She used to use it herself before Lady Tama had found her. It was the tone someone used when they didn't expect to be accepted.

"No sir. I'm just surprised is all. When I heard you looked like a wolf I expected you to be scarier but you're not. In fact if anything bothered me it would be the fact that everyone in this division is so much taller than me.

To say Komamura was surprised would be an understatement. This tiny woman wasn't scared of him and was dare he say annoyed that he was taller than her. He didn't care if he had been in the middle of a speech, she was his main focus now.

"Tell me little one, what is your name?" The large wolf-like captain asked in slight awe. Said "little one" blinked before blushing when she noticed all the attention was on her.

"It's Mitsukuni sir. Mitsukuni Sakura. It's an honor to meet you." She said while bowing deeply. Faintly she noticed Mio's reiatsu spike indicating she was very happy about something. Mitsukuni made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Miss Sakura, please tell me about yourself." The large captain ordered ignoring everyone but her.

"Well I'm the seventh seat on B.O.S. and I have completely mastered my Shikai. I was trained by Lady Tama after she took me in, I love animals and food, especially sweets." The small woman listed on her fingers making her look absolutely adorable. That was enough to for Komamura to end the gathering and order Iba to show the other recruits were their rooms were.

"Miss Sakura please stay. It's been awhile since I could talk to someone who was comfortable with my appearance." The captain explained. That was all she needed to know. With a bright smile she complied and followed him back to the gardens so they could talk, unaware of the light blush under his fur the entire time.

҉

Tien never thought that arriving with the captain would make people so happy that they would hug her but she was wrong. In fact Captain Kyoraku's lieutenant had yet to let go of her. Nanao Ise was her name and she was determined to keep Tien within an arm's length.

"Come on Nanao-chan. Let the poor girl breath and then let me have a turn!" Kyoraku whined. He smiled as innocently as he could when his lieutenant sent him a very dark look.

"Now Nanao-chan you know I would never do anything that Hitachi-chan didn't want. I just want to give her a hug to welcome her to the division and congratulate her on her new position." The perverse captain explained with a devilish smirk.

The recruits had been taken care of but before she could go to her room lieutenant Ise had grabbed her. Now here they were nearly forty minutes later and she was still nowhere near going to her room.

"Captain Kyoraku? What do you mean by new position?" Tien asked finally getting out of her lieutenant's grasp.

"Why you're going to be my new assistant since Nanao-chan is always so busy. You'll spend all day by my side helping me with whatever it is I'm doing." Kyoraku explained smiling. What he didn't expect was the predatory grin that broke out across her face.

"You're close to the captain of the Thirteenth division aren't you captain?" Tien asked a plan already forming in her mind. Kyoraku shared a confused look with his lieutenant before shifting it back to the woman who'd caught his eye.

"Yes Jushiro and I are very good friends. Why do you ask?" the captain said cautiously.

"Because we're going to go and visit him! You can tell him about hide and seek and I can scope out his new recruits!" Tien exclaimed happily.

"I don't know Hitachi-chan. Ju-kun could be busy with his new recruits. He'd get annoyed if we interrupted him." Shunsui regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Tien looked like he just kicked her puppy.

"Can we go if I give you a prize?" She asked a suddenly wicked gleam in her eye. It was that moment that Ise had to leave to get ready for her dinner date with her boyfriend and the two found themselves alone. Shunsui swallowed not sure if he like that gleam or not.

"What kind of prize?" He finally asked. Of course his mind went diving straight into the gutter almost instantly but he snapped out of it the second she spoke. Had he heard her right? No way! This had to be a joke!

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that right. What did you just say?" Kyoraku asked straining his ears for her answer.

"I said if you let us go I'll give you a kiss." Tien repeated, the gleam in her eye never fading. Slowly she watched as his face took on a look of thought.

Personally Tien never cared about rules. Being born and raised in Zaraki taught her not to give a damn and to just do what she wanted. And right now she wanted to know what had Tosai flaring her reiatsu. Coming out of her thoughts she looked at him.

"Alright but it has to be on the lips and no pecks allowed." Kyoraku stated feeling proud.

"Sure thing Captain Raku! Now lead the way!" Tien exclaimed and followed as he took off. This time she was the one with a great view.

҉

Hitsugaya was beginning to think that Matsumoto had a fetish for small people. She just couldn't stop hugging Akira-san. They had moved to his office when it became apparent that they weren't going to be finishing the speeches.

Now he watched as the small girl used his furniture as a barrier to keep her from being caught in Rangiku's clutches. He would never admit it out loud but it was kinda cute. Ok, it was really cute.

"Oh come on Kayo-chan just let me hug you. We both know I'll win in the end anyway." Matsumoto stated while stalking towards the silverette. Violet eyes widened comically before narrowing dangerously.

"Captain Hitsugaya, can I please have permission to defend myself from the lieutenant?" Kayo asked, her voice soft yet strong. Surprise by the request the Tenth division captain simply nodded. That was all she needed.

Flash-stepping she was in front of the busty blonde instantly startling the lieutenant and captain. Then Rangiku was on the ground and unable to move. Neither one of them had seen the violet eyed girl move but she had defiantly done something.

"Kayo what did you do to me?!" Matsumoto demanded trying to move her limbs frantically. Toshiro just stood there in shock.

"It's no use lieutenant. I struck your pressure points cancelling all signals from your brain to the muscle. As a result you won't be able to move until either I undo it or it wears off. So trying is pointless." Kayo's voice was low and deadly.

"I must say I'm impressed Akira-san. Where did you learn that technique?" Hitsugaya asked finally coming out of his shock.

"Thank you Captain. Tama-san taught it to me when she first started training me. Since I didn't have any weight to withstand powerful strikes she taught me how to immobilized my enemies for easier kills." The silverette explained, her once bright eyes growing dark with the memories of that time.

"Well if I swear not to hug you again tonight will you let me go?" Rangiku's bargained. She really wanted to go out drinking tonight before her captain made her do paperwork.

"Very well. However I suggest you remember that I can immobilize any part of your body at anytime lieutenant." Kayo said with warning clear in her tone.

"Got it! Don't piss of the little people!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Bending, Kayo re-hit Rangiku's pressure points to cancel out the effects. Straightening she turned when the captain called her name.

"Akira-san would you be able to say paralyze Matsumoto from the waist down?" Toshiro asked with a devilish grin. Kayo cocked her head to the side while Rangiku paled.

"Yes. It would be really easy. Why?" The petite girl asked curiosity burning in her eyes. Before anyone could speak Rangiku raced out of the room screaming.

"That's why. If I can trap Matsumoto at her desk she would have no choice but to do her paperwork." The chibi captain stated with a deep sigh. However at the sound of Kayo's bell like laughter that deep sigh turned into a gasp. Hitsugaya felt his face burn at the beautiful sound. Why could she make him blush so easily?

"Akira-san, would you like to get something to eat before returning to your dorm?" Toshiro asked and held his breath praying she said yes.

"That sounds wonderful Captain, but I don't know where the dorms are so after we eat could you show me?" It was an innocent question but Toshiro's mind soon started playing out different scenarios, which made him blush harder. When had he become such a pervert?

"Of course, that's no problem at all. Well shall we go?" With the nod of her head the two silver haired Shinigami left the office.

҉

It was with a maniacal grin on her face that Tama turned to face the other recruits who all paled at the sight. With an erri chuckle she shot forward from her place, bokken drawn and ready. Men fumbled with their blades but she didn't bother to give them a chance. If this was a real fight against an enemy they would be dead already. She was going to get this over with quickly so she could fight a seated officer.

When she reappeared on the other side of the recruits everyone's eyes widened when over half the men dropped. They hadn't even seen her strike. Kenpachi smiled feeling his fingers twitch. She looked fun to fight.

Then just as quickly as she had stopped she was moving again. Tama didn't give her opponents a chance to gather their bearings. They saw her one second then she was gone and their world went black. The fight was over three minutes after it began with Tama coming out on top.

"Well Captain Zaraki? How was that?" Tama asked not even winded from how fast she was moving. She smirked at his face. It was clear that he didn't think she would win. Oh if only he knew who he was playing with.

"That was impressive. Makes me want to fight you myself, but the deciding factor for that will be how you hold up against my seated officer. You beat him and I'll fight you myself." Kenpachi declared expecting her to get scared like Ichigo always did. However she just grinned predatorily.

"Alright I guess I'll take on the fourth seat. So tell them to step forward. Oh and you might want to have a medic on standby." Tama spoke calmly while examining her bokken.

"I don't have a fourth seat because the one person qualified chose to stay in the fifth seat. So if you want that place you'll have to fight him for it." The large captain explained, wondering how she would react.

"There is no way that this chick can beat Yumichika." Kenpachi thought to himself. Still he was looking forward to watching her try. Looking at her she really didn't look like the kind of girl who could take down so many guys. She had to be five-two max with a blue eye and long black hair that in a high pony tail reached the back of her knees. It had little metal clips in silver and bronze scattered in it but what he wanted to know most was how she lost her eye. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Very well I'll challenge the fifth seat of the position of fourth. Now step forward and draw your blade. I'll even let you have the first strike!" Tama exclaimed her eyes gleaming and a maniacal grin on her face.

Yumichika looked at his captain unsure of how to handle the situation. This little woman was challenging him, giving him first strike and she was still wielding her bokken. She didn't have her zanpakuto drawn at all! Taking a deep breath he stepped forward.

"I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat to the eleventh division. I accept your challenge but first I must ask why you have not drawn you blade and why you have given me first strike?" He spoke calmly and with a gentle tone but inside his instincts were telling him to run. Just like the first time he had ever met his captain.

"Nice to meet you Chika-chan. To answer your questions, it's quite simple. You are not worthy of going against my blade at this moment. Perhaps you'll prove to be strong enough during our fight and make me draw it, which would make me very happy by the way." Snapping her eye to his they stared at each other. Yumichika had never seen an eye like that before. It made his instincts scream danger.

"As to why I gave you first strike. It's because it may be the only time your blade connects. I got to give you a fighting chance right?" The mockery was clear in her voice. She seriously saw him as nothing but an opponent who was in her way. Still she would play with him if only to amuse herself.

Yumichika had always been able to tell when he was in over his head and now was one of those times. This woman was like a small female version of his captain and that alone terrified him but there was also the fact that she was this confident.

Most people would assume she was just being cocky but he saw the look in that cold blue eye. She was serious in her declaration. She knew what she was doing to the point where he began to question just what district she was from.

Before Yumichika could think anymore about the enigma that called herself K. Tama Taisho he was forced to block her attack. She simply looked at him silently telling him to keep his guard up or he would end up dead. By blocking her attack he realized just how small she truly was, but the strength behind her swing was enough to make him take a step back.

Yumichika tried to understand what happened. One second she was forcing him back and the next she was back in her original spot. Everyone watching had looks of confusion on their faces at her actions.

"Stop zoning out and attack me already. Look I'm not very patient when it comes to fighting weaklings so let's just get started. I'm starting to get bored and that's never a good thing." The annoyance in Tama's voice was crystal clear.

Not seeing any way out of it, Yumichika raced towards her, raising his blade and bringing it down on her right shoulder. However instead of the spray of blood that everyone was expecting she just stood there unmoving.

Slowly raising her left hand to his chest she flicked out her pointer finger and sent him crashing into the wall. Everyone was silent trying to make sense of what happened. It was the next two words from her mouth that made even Kenpachi pale.

"My turn." As soon as the words left her lips Tama was in front of Yumichika and bring her bokken down onto his left shoulder. Immediately after she shifted her stance and brought her bokken across in a sweep only to narrowly miss his head. Yet it only made her grin wider.

Pain. That was all he could feel from his arm and shoulder. It was obvious that some serious damage had been done. Yumichika cringed at the thought of that second strike connecting with his head. He was lucky he managed to doge. Still it was getting harder to avoid the constant assault she was delivering.

"Awe what's the matter Chika-chan? Don't you want to play with me anymore?" Tama asked enjoying the fear she saw in his eyes. Still she knew he was holding back, the very thought made her grit her teeth and snarl.

Kenpachi was watching the fight with wide eyes. He had never seen a woman go straight for blood like that before, and judging by Yumichika's movements she packed quite a punch. It wasn't until he saw the fifth seat's face that he started to grow concerned. Yumichika was afraid.

Despite the pain in his left shoulder and arm he forced them to move when he saw her strike at him again. When the bokken and blade connected it was with such force that Tama's bokken snapped, the end of her wooden blade flying through the air before piercing the wall.

For a moment neither of them moved, Yumichika from shock and Tama, well she was looking at her broken bokken in confusion. Slowly the fifth seat moved away to get some space between them. Still Tama didn't move. She didn't drop her stance or inspect her bokken. No, she just stood there, frozen. Yumichika watched her closely, ready for a sudden attack but what he wasn't prepared for was for Tama to burst out laughing.

"You broke it! No one has ever been able to break my bokken before. It looks like I was right about you holding back. Well congratulations Chika-chan! You've just proven to me that you can handle my blade!" The small woman declared happily. She looked absolutely thrilled and Yumichika looked absolutely terrified.

The men of the eleventh division watched in fascinated horror as she slowly drew her zanpakuto from its place on her right hip. It was odd because the hilt and blade were blue and red just like the sheath.

Tama wasted no time before attacking him again. She was starting to have fun which meant she wasn't going to hold back completely anymore. Yumichika felt the difference in the blows immediately. They were stronger, sharper and much more precise. She wasn't just fighting anymore she was dominating.

Yumichika had never felt so overwhelmed by the urge to run before. This woman wasn't normal. She would kill him if he slipped up. The fifth seat looked at his captain silently asking a question. Seeing Zaraki nod, Yumichika retreated from another strike. Raising his blade he called on his Shikai.

"Split and deviate! Ruri'iro Kujaku!" Immediately her eyes went to his zanpakuto. It was a form of sickle or falx distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. It was split into four evenly spaced blades and Tama knew it would prove to be an interesting fight.

"Wow Chika-chan! Bringing out the big guns huh? Well I guess it can't be helped. Since I don't know what that blade of yours does I'm gonna have to use my own Shikai." Tama smirked at their shocked faces and she really couldn't blame them. It was rare to graduate with Shikai. Without moving she activated her release.

"Dream and paint the sky! Kogitsune!" At her call all the men tensed waiting for the blade in her hand to transform. Seeing where they were looking Tama burst out laughing catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry boys but this blade won't be changing if that's what you're waiting for. You see the Shikai I used is for my other zanpakuto." With that said Tama reached behind her where her zanpakuto Kogitsune appeared out of black flames. She held the Nodachi, which was as tall as her, out for everyone so they could see the black flames eat away the sheath leaving the blade bare.

"Chika-chan meet Kogitsune. He is a very devious sword but don't worry I think he likes you!" now let's continue our fight!" Tama announced and before charging at the fifth seat. However Yumichika's Ruri'iro Kujaku started to glow before turning into luminescent vines and shooting towards her.

Tama cut and sliced whatever got too close but eventually she got caught. Slowly the vines started to pulsate but nothing was happening. Confused Yumichika looked at her only to widen his eyes in shock. The vines that were holding her were turning black and crumbling.

People were looking around wondering what was going on. Ikkaku couldn't move and Kenpachi was trying to figure out what was happening while Yachiru watched silently.

"What's the matter Chika-chan? You look so confused, would you like me to explain?" Tama's voice filled the entire division, as if coming from every direction. All the men looked around trying to pin point were her voice originated.

Suddenly the Tama being held by the vines turned black and broke apart. Some men gasped while others looked at Yumichika for answers. However he had no idea what was going on. Realizing she was still waiting for his answer he nodded his head. Slowly she appeared in the air, coming out of black flames.

"Very well. Since the moment I activated my Shikai, you have all been trapped in my world. You see that's what Kogitsune's ability is. He creates illusions and traps people in them. This is my world now. Anything I want will happen." Tama explained while descending to the ground. Once she landed in front of them she spread her arms wide and with a maniacal grin bid them welcome.

"Welcome to my world!" As soon as Tama spoke the illusion shifted. The once normal world they knew became completely altered.

The sky turned blood red with a white full moon hanging low. The white walls of the Seireitei became black and all the trees became sakura trees in full bloom. The small flowers literally glowering a soft luminescent pink. However the oddest things were the dancing shadows, floating balls of fire and the fact that the ground was now water which rippled with every step or move someone made.

Kenpachi stared around him in awe. It was erri, calm and yet beautiful. When his eye finally made it back to his fifth seat it widened considerably. Yumichika was being pulled under the water!

"What is this? I thought you wanted to fight?" The elegant man screamed at the bored looking woman. He began thrashing despite his body's protest.

"Quit struggling. I'm not going to kill you. The water will heal your injuries so that you can fight me with all your strength. So just relax." The small woman explained calmly.

After hearing what she said Yumichika forced his body to keep still and let himself get pulled under. When he reopened his eyes he almost gasped. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. All around him were giant white glowing koi and plant life. Hell even the rocks glowed white. Yet everything else was black. Looking at his body he saw it was completely healed already and felt himself being pulled back up and out of the beautifully calm sanctuary he had discovered.

When he opened his eyes again he jumped back in shock from seeing a blue eye right in front of him. Before he could get away Tama grabbed the front of his uniform and growled quietly.

"If you ever tell anyone what you saw down there I will personally trap you in your very own personal hell and never let you out." With that she released him with a rough shove and went back to her spot.

"Now Chika-chan, show me what cha got!" Tama ordered. The fight started again. Blows and strikes were delivered by both fighters. Neither one caring how much time passed and just enjoying the rush of combat.

It was when Tama dealt a powerful strike on Yumichika's back that it ended. Said woman smiled in delight as she removed the illusion and returned Kogitsune to her back. Yumichika couldn't move. He had broken bones and the strike to his back was bleeding rapidly.

"Do you admit defeat fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of the eleventh division? Tama asked calmly seeing people getting ready to rush over and treat their friend.

"Yes I submit." He gasped out. He was not ashamed to lose to her because she was truly stronger than him. What he wasn't expecting was for her to draw her Kogitsune again. Before anyone could move she was in front of him.

"Then I will let you see that world again. Dream and paint the sky. Kogitsune." After she spoke the world faded and he was being pulled back into the water. He stayed still as his body healed and just admired the wonderful view until she brought him back.

All to soon Yumichika found himself back in the real world and watching Tama return her blade to her back. He made a mental note to ask her about the underwater world. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tama offered him her hand. Smiling softly he took it and let her pull him up.

"Well looks like I lost. Congratulations Tama-san on becoming the new fourth seat of the eleventh division." Yumichika said happily. To everyone's surprise she smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Thanks Chika-chan! You gave me a fun fight. We should do it again sometime." At her words Yumichika felt all the color leave his face but smiled anyway. If fighting made her this happy then he would accept whenever she challenged him again. Besides it would let him see that world again.

"Well it's official. You're now my fourth seat. Now how about we have a fight?" Kenpachi asked excited by the mere thought. Of course everyone looked at her waiting for her answer but it was Yachiru who gave it.

"Ken-chan, Blue-chan needs to rest after so much fighting. You can fight her tomorrow ok?" Yachiru's voice was happily but there was something in the tone that told everyone that it was final. Kenpachi just grunted and accepted her words. He wanted to fight Tama when she was at full strength.

"Um, why are you calling me Blue-chan? And don't forget Zaraki, I get my pick of any room in the division." Tama said happily with a look in her eye that dared him to say different.

"I call you Blue-chan because your eye is blue! And don't worry I'll show you all the rooms now so that you can pick!" Yachiru announced happily. If anyone was looking closely they would've seen Tama's eyes soften for just a second.

"Great, maybe I'll take Captain Zaraki's room, I mean it has to be nice right?" Tama asked Yachiru playfully. However Yachiru seemed to think she was serious and said that's where they'd start then. They were so caught up that they never noticed the man they were talking about blush at the thought of her in his room.

҉

She was going to kill him and she wouldn't even be sorry about it. Zetsu was now hiding behind lieutenant Kuchiki while she was being restrained by her captain. Honestly she was going to kill him. The captain had finished his speech while keeping her away from her obnoxious friend and now it was just the four of them.

"I'm going to kill you if you say one word about you knows what Zetsu and I'll enjoy it." Tosai threatened darkly and smiled sweetly when he paled. It there was one thing you never wanted it was a pissed off Tosai.

"What's going on here?" Came a relaxed male's voice. When they had gotten to the hall Shunsui saw his childhood friend restraining someone but since his back was to them he couldn't see who.

"Shun, is that you? What are you doing here?" The silver haired captain asked while releasing whoever he was holding to turn and face him. However Ukitake froze in shock at the sight of the woman beside him.

"My new assistant and I came to visit you. Is something wrong? You're looking a little pale." Kyoraku asked in concern. Jushiro had very delicate health and it often caused him to be on bed rest. However when he saw a woman step out from behind him he understood.

"Tien! What are you doing here?" Tosai asked while running over to her sister and hugging her. Both captains continued to stare in shock along with the lieutenant until Zetsu spoke up.

"They're twins. Tosai is the youngest and that's Tien, the oldest. The only difference other than their hair style is their eyes." The male explained watching as the three simply nodded their heads. It wasn't until Tien saw him that he smiled.

"Oh my god! Zetsu-mei! Hey man, how yeah been? Have you broken any hearts yet?" Tien asked playfully. Tosai smiled at the scene. Tien always teamed up with Zetsu-mei when it came to teasing her.

"Tien, my long lost love! Have you come to return to me? And of course not, you know you have to scope out the crowd first!" Zetsu replied just as playfully while embracing the smiling twin. They always joked around together.

"Tien you never answered my question. Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Tosai quickly added at the end of her sentence. However her sister just grinned.

"I came with Captain Raku to not only tell you I got a promotion, I'm now officially the captains assistant but to also figure out what had your reiatsu flaring so violently." Tien explained with a proud smile. Tosai beamed at her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh Tien I'm so proud of you! Here it the first day and you've already gotten promoted. All I've tried to do is kill Zetsu." Tosai admitted sheepishly. Seeing her sister's confusion she quickly whispered what had happened. The next thing they knew, Tosai was holding her sister back.

"Zetsu you bastard! I'm going to kill you! How dare you do that to my baby sister! I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk right off your face!" Tien exclaimed furious. Teasing was one thing but that was taking it too far.

The next thing Tien knew, she was being picked up and held bridle style by her captain. It shocked her enough to make her shut up. Tosai looked at her sister and smiled at what she saw. However Zetsu saw it too and didn't keep it to himself. Both women had their zanpakuto against his throat in seconds.

"I say we kill him here and now! That way we don't have to deal with his bullshit later!" Growled Tien only to be stopped by Kyoraku. Meanwhile Ukitake was stopping Tosai and ordering his lieutenant to escort Zetsu back to the dorms.

"Now, now Hitachi-chan. Calm down or I'll collect my payment right here and now." Shunsui threatened playfully. This caused Tosai to quit struggling and look at her sister much to Jushiro's relief. All her struggling was making his body react in a very inappropriate way.

"What is Captain Kyoraku talking about Tien?" Tosai's voice and face were filled with confusion making her look even cuter than usual. When Jushiro saw her he couldn't help the small blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Well I told him I'd give him a kiss if he let us come here." She had a look on her face that clearly said "this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing". Tosai just shook her head at her at her sister's antics whereas Ukitake looked at his friend in shock.

"Well I guess you have done worse things than seducing your captain. Still please try to be more thoughtful when your scheming involves other people." Both men were shocked at the younger twin's request, but her sister just hugged her while agreeing.

"So does that mean I get my kiss now?" At his question Jushiro smacked him upside his head. This resulted in the both girls breaking into fits of giggles.

"Yes Captain Raku! You can have your kiss now; I just hope you can handle it." Tien teased with a wink. Shunsui was in front of her with a flash-step and crashing his lips against hers in an instant.

In that single moment Kyoraku felt the world become brighter. He felt light and just couldn't get enough of Tien's soft lips. He felt like a man starved. It almost scared him just how much a single kiss effected him. Then she placed her arms around his neck! He could feel every inch of her body as it pressed against his.

Jushiro cleared his throat and the two broke apart. Tien went over to her sister with a wink and Shunsui glared at his friend. Ukitake just gave him a knowing look and said that they still had to get Tosai settled in for the night.

So with one last hug Tien and her captain left with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow night. Jushiro gently took her hand and lead Tosai to her new room.

"So what's tomorrow night?" Kyoraku asked curiously.

"What plans did you make for tomorrow night?" Ukitake asked politely.

"Tomorrow is when we all go to the open air bath house!" Both girls replied happily.

~A.N.~

Ok here's the next chapter! I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I couldn't make the chapter on only one character but as you can see some chapters will focus more on one character then the others. For those wondering this takes place about thirty years after Aizen. Yes, there will characters from InuYasha in this story. Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyo will all be returning for sure as well as Sesshomaru, Koga and Shippo. Tama's inner world was inspired by Soul Eater, -Man, Avatar and CardCaptor Sakura. Tien's look and personality was inspired by Tony Stark from Iron Man 1. I do not own Soul Eater, -Man, CardCaptor Sakura, Avatar, or Iron Man.


	6. The Past and Peeping Toms

This is rated M for Mature

There will be violence, sexual matter and coarse language

Chapter 3

The Past and Peeping Toms

The next night found the girls meeting in front of the Seireitei's open bath house. Each one eager to explain how their first official day went, yet they were being careful not to mention the violent red handprint on Tama's face.

Once inside they requested a private bath and proceed to the change room. One nice thing about the bath house was that the springs were broken into sections. Once you get a private room it doesn't matter who goes in whether it's all girls, boys or both.

"Ok, I can't wait any longer! What the hell happened to your face Tama-chan?" Tien asked as they all began undressing. All the girls looked at the woman in question, waiting for her answer.

"In short form, Zaraki's psycho girlfriend!" Tama declared, throwing her uniform to the floor harshly. She still couldn't believe that bitch had the gall to slap her! She was so lucky she was her captain's wench or else she'd be dead.

"Wait, Captain Zaraki has a girlfriend?" Tosai asked slightly confused. It was news to her and she was friends with Zetsu-mei, the biggest gossiper in the entire Seireitei.

"Apparently, he didn't say anything to deny her claim. Still the bitch didn't have to slap me just because I'm a fucking woman." Tama mumbled, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Weird, I always thought he was too tough and manly for a relationship. Guess I was wrong." Tien stated either not noticing her friend's mood or choosing to ignore it. Mio however spoke up to save her sister figure.

"I was made lieutenant of the sixth division. Today was my first official day." Hatori said calmly, stepping into the hot water. She wasn't prepared however to be tackled from behind in a hug. Both girls fell into the bath causing the others to laugh. Quickly Mio and Tsubasa broke the surface coughing.

"Sorry Mio. I was just so happy for you that I kinda lost control." The busty blonde explained with an embarrassed smile. Mio simply smiled in understanding. Ritsu was always doing things like that, so she figured that at some point she had just grown used to it.

"That's amazing Mio, congratulations on your promotion!" Mitsukuni chirped while settling against the warm rocks. Soon the others joined in and started conversing about what had transpired the last two days.

Tama however sat cross-legged on the heated floor while washing her long tresses. Honestly after fighting for the last two days without a bath she felt disgusting. She would have bathed at the division if she trusted any of the men, but she didn't. So she was determined to get squeaky clean at the bath house until she could figure out what to do about the guys.

"Ha ha! Your lieutenant always hugs you! Oh that's too funny! Hey Kayo, is it true that the captain of the tenth division is a pipsqueak?" Tien asked with a small laugh. The others smiled at her antics, well except for Tama who was mumbling to herself and washing her hair.

҉

None of the girls were aware that their captains were all in the surrounding baths and could hear every word they said. Renji and Ichigo were in the bath right behind them, with Komamura and Iba on their left and Kyoraku with Ukitake on their right. On the girls left was Byakuya with Hitsugaya and on their right was Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Aramaki.

Byakuya and Toshiro were relaxing with the only other person who wouldn't tell a soul. They had been bath buddies for almost six years now. They enjoyed the silence and not having the need to hold a conversation.

Sajin was with Iba listening to him go on about his girlfriend. The wolf-like man was happy for his lieutenant and the small female lieutenant from the eighth division. They seemed truly happy together. However all conversation and relaxation stopped when they all heard the question.

Toshiro was shocked beyond belief when he heard Kayo's name and the question she had been asked. What would she say? Should he let them know he was right beside them? He didn't know what to do!

"Just listen to what is said first and then decide after if you wish to be acknowledged." Byakuya said calmly. He had thought he had heard Hatori's first name so he figured she was there as well. The very thought almost made him blush.

"Tien that's horrible! He is a captain! You should speak of him with respect! Besides that Captain Hitsugaya is a kid genius, a prodigy, so that means he is young and that means he is still growing! So don't call him a pipsqueak!" Kayo raged, getting ready to beat her friend if she insulted her captain again.

"So would that make him a brief case bomb?" The older twin jabbed shamelessly at the small woman only to get kicked in the face by a pissed off Kayo.

҉

Toshiro was speechless. Just what kind of friends did Akira hang out with? Hell even the stotic Kuchiki looked shocked at the perverse comment. Both not really able to say or do anything but blink.

Kyoraku couldn't stop shaking from his muffled laughter at his assistant's question. He truly couldn't help it, it was just so Tien! Ukitake laughed despite himself. Oh if only Toshiro could hear this conversation! It was too much. Still the captain of the thirteenth division found it hard to think his sweet Tosai was related to that pervert.

҉

"Tien I don't even want to know where you heard that saying and yet I can't help but wonder, who did you hear it from?" Tosai asked almost as if regretting it. She noticed the others looked as curious as she felt. However she was not expecting what the answer was.

"I heard some guy say it when he and his friends were checking out Tama. They were all like "Hey man check out that chick! I would kill to tap some of that, I bet she would be one of those brief case bombs, yeah know?" Tien stated before bursting into laughter. All the girls quickly looked at Tama but she was still mumbling to herself.

"Yeah know Tien, you really are a parrot. You repeat everything you hear. It's kinda weird." Mio stated while leaning back relaxing. The others nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever noticed that no matter where we are Tama always gets checked out but the guys never try to approach her?" Tsubasa asked, getting nods in return.

"Why do you think that is anyway? I mean it's not like she kills any guy that talks to her." Ahri asked gently. It bothered her that no one tried to date her friend. Did they think she wasn't good enough?

"That's simple. She intimidates them." Mitsukuni stated. When she received nothing but confused looks she elaborated.

"I mean she scares them off without doing anything. Look at it this way. Tama-san is a beautiful, strong spirited and independent woman who in all honesty can get any guy she wants. Now that means she has options and in a guys mind options mean that there is a chance for rejection. It's the fear of being rejected that prevents them from acting in the first place. Yeah get it now?" The fox-like woman explained with a deep sigh.

"So Tama doesn't have a boyfriend because men are scared she'll turn them down? Well that's just stupid!" Akali all but growled. She knew that under Tama's mask she was lonely and wanted a companion.

"Yes, but this is the male sex we're talking about. Of course their logic is stupid, not many men are actually man enough to overcome their insecurities for a woman." Mio stated lazily from her place in the water.

҉

Both Komamura and Iba were shocked by Sakura's words. How could she come up with that explanation, as true as it may have been? From what they knew she had never really been in a relationship yet she seemed so experienced. Then again they had only known her for two days. Still she acted like a little kid!

Byakuya didn't like how Mio viewed men. She made it sound like the male race was made up of nothing but cowards. What bothered him more was the fact that she sounded like she had experience in the field. Yet what bothered him the most was the fact that he could not stop picturing her naked wet flesh!

Ichigo and Renji sat in silence as they listened to the girls talk. The orange-haired man could tell both of his recruits were upset by their friend's single statues but he couldn't figure out why. So what if she didn't have a boyfriend? It just meant that the right guy hadn't come around yet. She would find someone, someday.

҉

"My, my, so Taisho-san's friends want her to get a boyfriend huh? It kinda makes me wonder if she's lonely." Yumichika spoke softly. He thought back to the illusionary world they had seen and it only confirmed his thoughts.

"So what if she's lonely? If she wanted a guy in her life she would've stopped acting like a tomboy long ago." Ikkaku muttered. Still when he thought back to that creepy world he almost felt sad for her. What had happened to her to give birth to such a hellish place?

Kenpachi was silent. Since the girls had started talking he hadn't heard a single word from Tama. Was she even there? He had come to the bath house because he felt like shit about what had happened earlier that day. He came here to relax and not think about the damn girl they were currently talking about.

"I wonder what happened to her in the past. I mean no normal person creates a world like that unless they suffered through something horrible in their past. Maybe that's why she doesn't have someone, yeah know?" Aramaki said quietly, shivering despite the hot water.

"You're right. Speaking of her past, does anyone even know where she's from?" Yumichika asked curiously. At once the three men looked at Zaraki, thinking he would know since he had her file.

"No clue, I haven't read her report yet. All I know is that that one girl was right. Someone with her looks could get any guy she wants, so if she wants a man in her life she'll get one." Kenpachi stated calmly. He wouldn't say it out loud but for some reason the idea of her being in a relationship bothered him. It was a loud exclamation that startled everyone into silence.

҉

"Yes! I'm finally done! Now I can finally relax. Oi, Kayo will you help heal my face please?" Tama asked with a grin, the hand print still prominent.

"Um sure, no problem. So what exactly happened between you and Captain Zaraki's girlfriend?" Kayo asked cautiously. She knew that Tama would have killed the woman if she hadn't been with her captain.

"I told you. The psycho bitch slapped me because I'm a god damn woman!" the fourth seat exclaimed angrily. Tama still couldn't believe her captain was with a wench like that, and she figured that since it was just her and the girls she'd voice it.

"Why the hell Zaraki is with her is beyond me. She must be good in bed because I don't see anything attractive about her!" The small woman growled, blind to the looks she was getting from her friends.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were jealous Tama-chan." Tien said playfully, but quickly shut up when she saw her friend pale. Tama then did something the group had never seen before. She actually blushed over a guy!

"Oh my god! You like him!" Tien accused before laughing manically at Tama's groan.

"Tama-sama is that true? Do you have feelings for Captain Zaraki?" Ahri asked gently with a small smile. At her nod the girls started gossiping and asking questions. All she did was sink further into the water.

"How long have you liked him?" Mio's calm voice brought everyone to silence. There was a look in her eyes that told them Tama wasn't leaving without giving an answer. Heaving a sigh, the petite woman spoke.

"Since I first met him. Of course back then he didn't have a name. I met Zaraki before any of you had entered my life. He wasn't as vocal as he is now but he did have that powerful aura around him, almost like a blanket. He had been injured during a fight, which he had won, so I tended to him. He was silent during the entire process but he watched me closely. No doubt waiting for me to attack." While she spoke her voice was soft and a small smile played on her lips.

"Once I finished treating his wounds he got up to leave. In all honesty I just expected him to walk away, but he didn't. It was almost like he was battling with himself, I found it kinda cute. Then he turned to face me and asked how he could repay me. I didn't know what to say. I figured I'd never see him again, so what the hell, ask for something crazy. I told him to become the strongest man in Rukongai and if he did I would marry him. I told him it'd be a win-win situation. I'd have a powerful husband and he would get a powerful wife who could heal all of his injuries." Tama said laughing lightly at their faces. She didn't really blame them for it either.

"Shockingly he agreed, kissed me and said I was "his" woman now so no one was allowed to touch me. Then he gave me his necklace and left. Even though it was supposed to just be a stupid joke, when he did that I felt like I really did just get engaged. As a result I never let any man touch me and trained to get stronger. I kept me word and waited for him. I never thought he would end up being my captain. I figured since he clearly didn't remember me I would just serve him to the best of my abilities." By the end her voice was quiet and slightly sad. She never really thought she would have fallen in love with him that day, but she had.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that you're technically engaged! I can't believe it, all this time you were keeping your word to him and now he's with some other woman?! What a total pig!" Tien screamed. She saw the other girls were just as angry as she was. Hell Kayo and Mitsukuni were actually shaking!

"What kind of a man agrees to such a serious commitment and then forgets?! It's worse than backing out!" Tsubasa said harshly. Ahri and Akali shook their heads in agreement, to angry to really speak.

"I have to agree with Tien and Tsubasa. Tama-san you deserve so much better. Clearly he forgot or just didn't care but that doesn't mean you have to stay loyal to your promise. You should find someone who will stand by you and never stop thinking about you!" Tosai exclaimed, getting cheers of agreement from the other girls. However what Tama said next shocked everyone.

"No. I will not go back on my word just because he has forgotten his. If I will not be his wife than I will be his ally. I will not walk away from the first man to make my heart race just from a kiss because my feelings were hurt. I'm not that kind of person. Zaraki is the second man I have ever loved and I will do what I can to make sure he is happy. Even if it means tolerating that bitch." Tama declared, her tone saying it was final.

҉

No one moved. Half the men couldn't believe their ears! Kenpachi Zaraki had a fiancé and yet he didn't remember and was with another woman! They all felt for the girl. It was clear in her tone that she loved him and was willing to bear the pain of seeing him with someone else.

Byakuya was actually considering beating the big oaf. He clearly had an amazing woman and yet he was disrespecting her by being with someone else. Glancing at Toshiro he could tell he was furious as well. He was actually making frost appear on the walls closest to him.

Komamura sat in shocked silence while Iba cried for the poor girl. No one deserved to deal with that, even if it was a crazy request, Zaraki accepted it which meant he was responsible to make her happy. Her friend was right! She did deserve better!

Both Shunsui and Ukitake were starring at each other with wide eyes. As much as they hated to go against a fellow captain they had to agree with their subordinates. What they couldn't figure out was how Zaraki could forget he had a fiancé?

All Ichigo could do was stare straight ahead of him. This was crazy; there was a woman who actually agreed to be Kenpachi's wife! Hell she was even the one to initiate it! What the hell was going on? How could he forget something so important?

Renji was trying to picture what "Tama-san" looked like. If she was interested in the eleventh division captain did she look like a girl version of him? The very thought made him cringe in disgust.

Kenpachi couldn't breathe. He felt like someone was smothering him while stabbing him in the heart. Feeling three sets of eyes on him he looked at the shocked faces of his division. He of course knew what it was they wanted to know.

"It's true. I had forgotten about it though. I remember everything now. It was the first time I ever felt motivated to fight, to get stronger. Hell she's the reason I came to love combat." The large man explained quietly. He had never felt like such a bastard before.

"So what happened? Tell us how you met." Yumichika ordered. Suddenly he understood that underwater world all too well. Tama felt abandoned, all alone in a very dark world yet she still had hope that acted like a light in that darkness.

"I never had a name, I think it was because of that and my appearance that people were always picking fights with me. That was the day I got this scar on my face. I had won but I had taken quite a few hits. I was just about to pass out on the forest floor when a shadow fell over me. When I opened my eyes I thought I was looking at an angel." His eyes got a distant look in them and the others shared looks. They had never seen their captain look like that.

"She was so beautiful I thought for sure I was dead, but then I felt pain when she was checking my wounds and I knew I was alive. She simply told me not to move and that I was safe. To be honest I didn't believe her for a second. No one in Zaraki helped someone they didn't know. Yet she just set to patching me up." The disbelief was clear in his voice. It was no secret that the Zaraki district was the cruelest and roughest of them all.

"Thinking back on it now, her hair was a lot shorter, she left it down and it reached her ankles. She wore a simple pair of hakama and a weird shirt. It was similar to the Chinese fashion. Her chest was smaller too. She did have the eye patch though. Her right eye was different; it was warm and filled with concern and care. Not like now where it's cold and calculating. She was literally the complete opposite of the people in Zaraki." The others were surprised he could point out the differences so easily. He must have been paying close attention to her without them noticing.

"After she fixed my up I didn't know what to do. I knew I should've left because trouble followed me everywhere but at the same time I wanted to stay and protect her from the cruel world we lived in. Sadly all I could do was thank her and ask if I could repay her somehow. I remember she laughed before getting an excited spark in her eye. That was when she offered me the deal. If I could become the strongest man in the Rukongai she would be my wife. Of course I was dumbfounded. Why would a beautiful thing like her want a freak like me?" Slowly a smirk spread across his lips.

"When I said that she hit me. She said I wasn't allowed to talk about myself like that. She then told me how it was a win-win situation. Honestly I didn't think she was serious but I figured I'd deal with that when I came back for her. So I kissed her, gave her my necklace to mark the deal and left to get stronger. With every person I beat I thought of her, but then after so long I guess I slowly started to forget. Between Yachiru, becoming a Shinigami and then a captain I guess I just stopped thinking about the past." Kenpachi felt horrible. If she remembered why didn't she say anything to him in private? Why was she so damn loyal to him? He didn't deserve it!

"You say you didn't remember and yet you commissioned an eye patch and wear it on your right eye. You could've had anything but you chose an eye patch. I think that subconsciously you have always remembered her. That's why you only date girls with black hair or blue eyes. They remind you of Tama!" Yumichika stated happily. If they could get them back together then both of them would be truly happy.

"What I don't get is why you don't just jump the fence and make up with her? I mean she's right there. Tell her you remember now, that you got so caught up in your duties that you forgot and apologize saying you're hers if she still wants you, which obviously she does." Ikkaku ranted quietly. He was angry with his captain for not making a move.

"It's not that easy. Tama won't be with me until I get rid of Saya. That's why I can't just barge into her bath. Speaking of Saya I'm going to have to apologize for that as well. Hell I'll be lucky if Tama ever speaks to me again after this!" Kenpachi groaned. He had never felt so completely useless in his whole life. The woman he became strong for was never going to forgive him! God since when was he so whipped?

҉

"So you never did tell us the whole story on the psycho bitch girlfriend. Just what happened?" Mitsukuni asked cautiously. All the girls looked at their sister-like friend, except for Kayo who saw her as a mother-figure.

"Well yesterday when I got to the division I made a deal with Zaraki. If I could beat all the other recruits and win then I would get my pick of any room in the division and the right to fight any seated officer for their place. Needless to say I beat the recruits easily and then fought Chika-chan for the place of fourth." Seeing the confused faces at the name Tama explained.

"Chika-chan is Yumichika Ayasegawa the fifth seat in our division. There was no one in the fourth seat so I had to fight him for it. Fighting him was fun! I even used Kogitsune's Shikai! When I won Yachiru showed me all the rooms I could have but there was one I fell in love with! It wasn't being used so I saw no problem in taking it." Tama stated with a playful grin.

"And just what room is it Tama-san?" Mio asked calmly. The others looked on curiously. They all wanted to know what room she chose.

"Zaraki's home office. It's huge! It has a porch, two big windows, a door to the hall and a small kitchenette. It's perfect. The only thing that concerns me is the fact that it's connected to his bedroom. This simple thing is what led me to being slapped." Tama mumbled.

"What? You're telling us that your room is linked to his! Tama, the man is your fiancé whether he remembers it or not, you should have taken his room" Tien exclaimed. This was just too much, and way too weird.

"Shut up Tien! As I was saying, my room is connected to his, but he said it was alright and so I spent the rest of the day getting settled in. It was the next day that everything went down. I was looking for Chika-chan to see if he wanted to spar when this woman walks up to me demanding to know who I was and what I was doing!" The anger in Tama's voice was obvious to everyone listening. She was not happy with this woman, not at all.

"So I told her that I was K. Tama Taisho, fourth seat to the eleventh division and that I was looking for Yumichika. Do you know what the bitch said?! She said the only way a runt like me could make fourth seat was if I slept with Zaraki! Can you believe that? I mean not only did she insult my honor but she also insulted my looks and my height!" Tama exclaimed furious.

"I mean come on. If I was going to do something as low as sleeping with my captain for a promotion then I would've gotten a better fucking seat and he wouldn't be walking the next day out exhaustion! But no because I'm a woman in the eleventh I had to be planning on stealing her "Ken-ken"! I swear if she wasn't Zaraki's woman I would have killed her!" Tama growled while punching the rocks closest to her.

"Still I kept my cool. I calmly explained that I had no intention of complicating their relationship when the lieutenant comes out of nowhere and asks how my sleep was. She then proceeds to tell me that if I ever have a nightmare I can just open the door, go into "Ken-chan's" room and sleep with him. The next thing I knew she had slapped me and the captain was there." Tama said letting her head lull back against the rocks.

The girls sat in silence. If they were being honest with themselves, they would have beaten the girl for her insolence. No one would dare slap any of them back home, but this wasn't Zaraki. Here, they were just Shinigami; their reputation wasn't known there by many.

"When Zaraki showed up I wanted to demand she be punished but I knew it wasn't my place. Since he is my captain and she is his woman that gives her a higher rank over me. So I simply bowed, apologized and said it wasn't going to happen again. I think what hurt more than anything though, was seeing her wrap her arms around him and kiss him. That was a pain I never thought I'd feel again." By now her voice was filled with something they had never heard from her before, heartbreak.

"Oh Tama-san, I'm sure if you explained what happened he would talk to her. I mean it's not like you took the room knowing he had a girlfriend and you certainly never planned to steal him from her. You should talk to him because this isn't Zaraki; the way people think here is different than ours." Tsubasa said gently. It killed her to see the most powerful woman she knew look so broken.

"I don't want to bring up bad memories but what did you mean by it being a pain you thought you'd never feel again? Did something happen to the person you loved before Zaraki Ma-chan?" Kayo's voice was soft, sad and somewhat hesitant. She didn't like the pain her mother-figure was obviously going through.

"Yes, I had loved before. As you know I retained all of my memories after I died. I was only fifteen when we first met. He had saved my life when I was being attacked for an object in my protection. Of course after he saved me he tried to kill me and take it for himself, stupid fool never knew what hit him once the beads of subjugation were around his neck." Tama explained with a bitter smile and even bitterer laugh.

"The necklace made it impossible for him to really attack me. It was the next day that the object I guarded was shattered by accident and we had to work together to find all the shards. It was during this time that I fell in love for the first time. However he was still in love with another woman and even though he claimed to love me I was only a replacement for her." By now the fourth seats voice was cold and hard. It was clear that this man had left many scars on her heart.

"Still being the naive girl I was, I stood by him, even when he left me unprotected in the middle of the night or on the battlefield to go see her. I tended to his injuries and made his meals foolishly believing he would choose me. I turned down offers of marriage from other men some were even lords and princes. Yet all I ever got from him were insults and cruel remarks. It wasn't until a year later, when he betrayed me so completely that I left." Everyone listening flinched at the hatred in her voice, even Byakuya.

"You see I had never fought before I was fifteen. I didn't know anything about archery or swordsmanship. I was always so weak and had to be protected all the time. I often think that's why it happened. It was just the two of us. The other's who had joined our group were elsewhere. Sango had left to her village to repair her weapon taking Miroku and Kilala with her. Shippo had stayed behind in the village to help the elder Keade with gathering herbs for the upcoming winter." She took in a shaky breathe.

"We had been traveling though a deep forest for a couple of days when he started acting weird. He was almost paranoid. It was like he thought someone was following us. I thought nothing of it because we were always being attacked. I never saw it coming. I couldn't even really register what was going on until I felt the pain. It was unbearable. It consumed me to the point where I couldn't even scream." She didn't know when she had started crying. This was the first time she had ever spoken about that night to anyone. For just a moment she wasn't Tama, she was Kagome and she was hurting.

"He raped me and once he was finished he left me naked and broken on the cold forest floor. To this day I still don't know how long I laid there. All I remember is unbearable pain, and then feeling numb, almost hollow. Eventually Sesshomaru the Western Lord found me and took me to his home. He didn't ask what happened; he already knew what his pathetic younger half-brother had done. He simply wrapped me in his haori and mokomoko and gently carried me to safety." She had moved in the embrace of Tsubasa and Mio and had no plans on moving.

"After I was treated by his healers I finally spoke for the first time since being found. I asked him to train me. I never wanted to feel so weak and be so helpless again. That's why I can fight the way I do. I was trained by the "Killing Perfection" himself. I was also the general of his army before I died."Tama explained, pride filling her voice at the mention of her master.

"Wow Tama, I didn't know you were a general before you died, but it does explain a lot. After what he did to you, how did you collect the shards? I mean you said you left but earlier you said you had to work together. So what happened?" Mitsukuni asked with caution in her voice.

"We collected them separately. I trained while searching for the shards and became stronger every day by Sesshomaru-sama's side. He simply went to the woman he would always run off to see; Kikyo and had her search for the shards for him. When the final battle ended and our main enemy was destroyed I killed Kikyo for her attempts on my life. At her death he lost control of his emotions and started killing everything in sight. Unfortunately the people closest to him were my friends and adopted-son. After seeing him cut them down I attacked, only I wasn't blinded by my hatred, I was motivated by it. I ended his miserable existence and when my comrades were buried and the prayers were said I returned to the west with my lord to continue my role as his general." Tama said finally relaxing. All of a sudden she felt drained; she figured it was from finally talking about her past.

"I see. Well it defiantly explains your reaction to most men. It also explains your comfort in battle. For you it would be just like the old days. I imagine serving the Western Lord is also why you're so loyal." Mio said calmly while stroking Tama's hair. She had known that the small woman had been a soldier at some point in her life but she never knew just how much of that life was actually spent on the battlefield. The girls were happy for the change in topic and jumped on it greedily.

"It also explains why she was able to teach us so easily. I mean being a general, she must have taught a lot of rookies." Mitsukuni added in amazement. She had always admired Tama for her strength and battle prowess but now it was on a whole new level.

"This may sound rude but just how many wars did you fight in exactly?" Tsubasa's question caught many off guard but at the same time made them realize that they too wanted to know the answer.

"Well I fought in seven wars and countless battles. I was slain in the war against the army of the banished northern prince when he tried to conquer the west. I may have died but at least we won the war." Tama stated calmly. She accepted her death, it was an honorable one.

҉

Byakuya was furious. This woman actually felt that what happened to her was her fault because she was weak! The man who violated her was the weak one. He honestly was considering going to the world of the living and beating his descendants. Looking at Hitsugaya he saw that he wasn't alone in the thought either.

If there was one thing Toshiro couldn't stand it was a woman being hurt. Hearing how Akira's friend had been abused by the man she loved nearly resulted in all the baths being frozen. If he could he would hunt down the man's soul and kill him for his disgusting acts. Still he was surprised to hear she had all of her memories. Most people go mad because they can't learn to cope with the fact that their dead.

Komamura felt ashamed at the man's actions. He was also slightly embarrassed that he had actually shattered a rock in his anger. He wouldn't lie though, he was impressed with her strength. It took a lot to pick yourself up from something so horrible but she did and she gained great power because of it. Her history in battle was something he wanted to talk to her about as well.

Iba was bawling. He felt so upset over what happened to Sakura's friend that he couldn't even speak. All he could do was cry because judging by her tone, she never did. So he decided that if Tama wouldn't cry for herself then he would.

Renji was actually being restrained by Ichigo. The second the red-head had heard Ritsu's voice he all but jumped the wall. Luckily everyone was too caught up in Tama's story to notice them. Still he wanted to hold her and give her comfort.

"Renji, man, did you forget you're naked and that there are other girls in there?!" Ichigo hissed. That got Renji to stop moving and settle back down. Still it was clear as day that both males were upset. What had happened to Tama was just so wrong.

Ukitake felt sick and for once it had nothing to do with his illness. There was something in the way she spoke that bothered him. The way that she had simply stated she killed him. It was as she knew it wasn't over, as if she was waiting for him to come back to finish it. That's when it hit him. She was waiting. She knew he would become either a soul or a Hollow if he didn't go to hell. She literally had to live everyday knowing he could come back for her at any moment. That thought only made him sicker.

Shunsui wanted to hit something but didn't. It was obvious someone had it out for this girl. No one deserved that kind of life. Still there was nothing they could do except show her that not all men were bad. The eighth division captain couldn't help but wonder what Kenpachi would do if he knew what was said that night.

He was going to kill someone! How dare that bastard do that to his woman, even if she wasn't his at the time, she was now! At least she will be if she forgives him. All the large captain could think about was jumping the wall and demanding to know where the bastard's corpse was.

Yumichika was silent beside Ikkaku and Aramaki. They saw so many emotions on their captain's face that they couldn't keep up. The more Yumichika heard about Tama's past the more he came to understand the world she had created. Still he was curious as to what his captain was going to do.

"I'm gonna kill someone! No one touches her like that and gets away with it! Once I'm done killing someone I'm gonna end things with Saya and do whatever it takes to get Tama to take me back! Then I'm going to tear Soul Society apart until I find that bastard and kill him!" Kenpachi declared furious.

"Um Captain, you might want to calm down or they'll hear you. After all they are right beside us." Ikkaku said with a quiet voice. This was highly private and if Tama ever found out that they were listening she'd kill them all.

However it seemed the fates were out to get them because the next thing anyone knew the large captain slipped and went crashing through the wall. All the girls stared in shock as their friend was knocked under the water and then seeing the men, screamed!

҉

"Ah! Close your eyes you perverts!" Tien exclaimed while throwing everything within reach.

"Gah! Quit looking! Quit looking!" Kayo yelled while she and Mitsukuni tried to cover themselves.

Hearing Tien's voice Shunsui instinctively jumped over the wall and landed in front of her. Taking in the situation he quickly handed her a robe and told her to cover herself. She could only nod dumbstruck.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The older twin wondered to herself while securing the robe around her body.

Hitsugaya was grateful for his towel when he landed in the girl's bath. When he caught sight of Akari he almost fainted. Still, pulling himself together he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her while looking at the wall.

"Um thank you captain but what are you doing here?" Kayo's voice was filled with embarrassment. She prayed to every god she could think of that he didn't hear anything. However the feeling in the pit of her stomach told it was a waste of time.

"I thought we told you to quit starring" Mio screamed while lifting a rock over her head, towel securely on her body. However before she could do anything her captain appeared in a bath robe, took the rock, threw it for her and then proceeded to dress her in a robe herself. All Mio could do was stare dumbly.

"Hey guys? Where's Tama-san?" Tsubasa asked concerned. Immediately all the girls look at the water in horror and gasped.

"Oh my god! They killed Tama!" Mitsukuni screamed before bursting into tears. This resulted in Iba jumping the wall along with his captain, Ichigo; who wanted to know what the hell was going on, Renji; who had grabbed more robes for all the girls and Ukitake who was already in a robe and looking concerned.

It was at that moment that Kenpachi sprung up from the water looking confused with Tama following not even a second later. Seeing Tama's naked state Yumichika grabbed a robe from Renji and quickly wrapped her in it.

"What the hell just happened? Where did all the guys come from and what the fuck are you doing here Captain Zaraki?!" Tama was so confused. Why was Zaraki here? Oh god, what did he hear?! It was that thought that made all the color leave her face.

"Well the captain slipped and went right through the wall. I'm guessing that they were all here bathing and heard the commotion and came to investigate. As to what the captain himself is doing here, well we were bathing as well." Yumichika explained gently trying to calm the startled girl.

"Wait, so all of our captains came to the same bath house as us, on the same night, at the same time and managed to completely surround us? What the fuck?" Tien exclaimed in disbelief.

"I must admit, it does seem very unlikely, but it is still possible. What concerns me is how much they heard." Mio's voice was calm but ice cold. This made all the men flinch and look away unable to meet their eyes.

"You were listening the entire time weren't you?" Tosai questioned angrily. This wasn't good. This meant they all knew Tama's past.

"I'm afraid that seems to be the case Hitachi-san. Though I do believe that no one planned on repeating anything they heard tonight to others." Ukitake said gently. He didn't like seeing the anger and disappointment in her eyes directed at him.

"You were all listening, so that means you were listening to right Captain Zaraki?" Tama's voice was low and quiet. However the dark aura surrounding her was enough to let Kenpachi know he was in big trouble.

"Well yeah I listened. I couldn't help it I was curious. Plus your friends are right why didn't you tell me what happened between you and Saya? I would've defended you yeah know. What she did isn't right." The large man said getting in her face.

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place. She's your woman not me remember? Oh wait, you didn't! Also if you wanted to know something about my past you could've just asked yeah know! You didn't have to listen in!" The fourth seat roared.

When Kenpachi heard those words he felt like she had driven his blade through his heart. He knew she was right, he had forgotten and was sleeping with another woman. Still he remembered now and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Saya ain't my woman anymore Tama. As soon as I'm done here, I'm going to end things with her. I promised to be with you, to marry you when I was strong enough and you can bet your blades I'm going to keep that promise even if I have to spend the next thousand years begging you to give me a second chance." Zaraki didn't care what the others thought of him at that moment. All that mattered was Tama and her answer.

Tama didn't move or blink for that matter. She was too busy trying to figure out if she had just hallucinated. For the first time in a long time the leader of B.O.S. felt like a blushing school girl. She had honestly thought that part of her died with Inuyasha's betrayal and Sesshomaru's training. Still she couldn't keep the small grin from touching her lips.

"Well I don't think it'll take a thousand years, I really can't stand excessive whining. But it will take quite a lot of sucking up and groveling to get back on my good side. That means no more women, got it?" Even though her tone was light, the threat was clear.

"So does that mean that Zaraki is in the doghouse?" Tien whispered to her sister, who in turn just smiled and nodded. Of course when Mitsukuni and Tsubasa heard her they broke into a fit of giggles. This only got them odd looks from the others.

"I hate to interrupt this moment but I believe we should leave for the night. I for one am not comfortable standing in just a robe in front of so many men." Mio spoke calmly despite the fact that she just wanted to run.

"Mio's right! Let's go change and then we can get something to eat!" Tien exclaimed happily while ushering the girls into the change room. They all eagerly went in, embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Tama stopped at the door before turning to face her captain.

"No peeking Zaraki! That goes for the rest of you as well." With those final words she entered the change room before closing the door behind her. The second it shut she fell to her knees while gripping her head trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

The girls were silent as they watched Tama dress almost robotically. They figured it was best to just give her some space while she thought everything over. If they had to guess she was most likely going over what Captain Zaraki had said to her. After all none of them were used to hearing such declarations.

Slowly they filed out of the change room and left the bath house. It was still silent but it was comfortable. They all had a lot on their minds which is probably why none of them noticed they were being followed.

"Yeah know, I don't think I'll be able to work with Captain Raku tomorrow. At least not without thinking about that gong show." Tien said breaking the silence. It caused the others to snap out of their thoughts and focus on the perverse twin.

"What do you mean? Don't you do paperwork like all the other recruits?" Akali asked with slight confusion. Everyone but Tosai sent her a curious look.

"Nope. I'm Captain Raku's personal assistant. I help in whatever it is he has to do. Sadly that also means I have to spend all day with him and after what just went down, I'm kinda hesitant. I'm scared it'll be awkward yeah know?" Tien was as outgoing as they came but there was something about the way he had looked at her. It made her really nervous.

"Wow, so Mio is a lieutenant, Tama-sama is a fourth seat and you're the personal assistant to the captain of the eighth division! Everyone is doing so well and it's only the second day!" Mitsukuni exclaimed happily. Maybe she would get a promotion soon too.

"Well I say we find us some sake and make a toast to our achievements." Tama declared while pointing to a bar. After the day she just had she could use a stiff drink, or five. Plus the place served food so they could feed Tien too.

"I agree with Tama-san. You guys deserve a toast and I could use a drink after what just happened in the bath house." Kayo said with an encouraging smile. So with nods and cheers the women entered the bar only to freeze at the site that met them.

"BARKEEP!" All the girls exclaimed before running up to the man and hugging him. Sasame Tendo, also known as "Barkeep" was like a father-figure to all of them. He had owned the bar back in Zaraki that they always drank at.

"My girls! Oh it's so good to see you! How have you all been? Staying out of trouble I hope." The middle age man teased with a warm smile. His long black hair was pulled into a low pony tail and was streaked with various shades of grey. His vibrant blue eyes shinned in joy and wrinkled at the creases when he smiled or laughed.

All in all one would never guess that this man was from Zaraki, at least not just by looking at him. However if you ever saw what was under his Chinese style clothing you would know without a doubt which division he called home.

"We've been good, in fact we just graduated and got assigned our divisions. Mio even made lieutenant to the sixth division, where Tama is the fourth seat to the eleventh. Oh and Tien is the personal assistant to the captain of the eighth division!" Mitsukuni announced happily. She had missed Barkeep a lot since they had left Zaraki. She had also missed his wife, Nodoka.

"That's amazing! I'm sure that everyone back home will be so proud of all of you." Barkeep said with a proud smile. These girls were proof that something good can come out of the eightieth district, that not all of them were lawless murdering monsters.

"What are you doing here anyway Barkeep? It's not often someone from Rukongai can enter the Seireitei. Did something happen?" Tama wasn't stupid. She knew how this place worked. The only way Barkeep could get in was if something big had happened back home.

"I came here to represent the village and ask the Soutaichou for help. You see since you girls aren't there to fight the Hollows anymore, we had taken to doing it ourselves. But around two months ago people in the village started disappearing. They'd go to bed at night and then be gone in the morning. Their homes would be completely untouched with no sign of a struggle. It just doesn't make any sense." The man's voice suddenly sounded tired. It was clear to all of them that the stress had left him exhausted.

"Is there any connection between the people disappearing? Similar appearances or maybe the same gender?" Mio asked gently. At the sight of his negative head shake she started thinking of other reasons.

"Did they all live alone?" Ahri asked softly. The question made Barkeep's eyes widen. It was like something in his mind just clicked. People in their village didn't live alone mainly because it wasn't safe and they all had groups. Those who did live alone became easy targets.

"Now that you mention it, yeah they did. They also got attacked by Hollows a lot. I think they might have higher reiatsu levels then the others. The people missing were also new to the village. You know, just died. Do you think that has something to do with this?" it was clear that something was going on but what? Why would someone kidnap a large group of people? If they were just killing them then they wouldn't be so careful stealing them. None of this was making any sense, just like Barkeep said.

"Well you're meeting with the Soutaichou tomorrow right? After it's over I want you to come to the eleventh division and tell me what was said and what is going to be done." Tama stated. She wasn't going to ignore this even if the Soutaichou decided not to help.

"Thanks Tama. Now enough of this depressing talk, tell me something that's going to make me laugh." Barkeep ordered with a friendly smile. He had missed these girls and their ability to make you forget your problems.

"Tien kissed her captain!" Mitsukuni shouted happily. Tien just gave him a shit-eating grin. When he looked at Tosai she was just shaking her head. Barkeep burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, it was just so Tien! She was always the kind of person who acted first and thought later, if at all.

"Yeah, well Kayo gets attacked with hugs by her lieutenant because she's so cute." Tien stated with a smug look. This resulted in the small silverette blushing and downing her drink. It wasn't her fault Matsumoto wasn't right in the head.

Of course this made the man laugh harder. He could see Kayo having that kind of problem. She did look like a life-sized doll after all. Still seeing her glare at Tien told him that it was a touchy subject. He imagined that since she looked like a kid people had trouble taking her seriously.

"At least her lieutenant wasn't instantly afraid of her." Ahri said with a small sigh. Sure Momo wasn't scared of them anymore but the fact that the small woman nearly had a heart-attack when they first met bugged her.

"Ha ha my lieutenant calls me "Blue-chan", the third seat "Baldy", the fifth seat "Pretty-chan" and the tenth seat "Maki-maki". Plus she calls the captain "Ken-chan"!" Tama said laughing. She always became more social when she drank and now was no different.

"Really? That's so cute! It sounds like you get along with your division quite well Tama. I was slightly worried since you can be so aggressive." Barkeep said with a fatherly tone. He knew that the B.O.S. leader was guarded and tested people before she opened up or accepted them and he was scared it might affect her career.

"Yeah, we get along well enough. Though I still plan on making Zaraki work a bit before I completely forgive him." The small woman said taking another swig of her drink.

Seeing the man's confusion Mio explained the situation at the bath house and how it would not only affect Tama's life but theirs as well. The second her story was finished Barkeep burst out laughing once more. Tama had a fiancé! Who would be crazy enough to even attempt to make her a wife.

"No offense Tama, but you don't exactly strike me as the dutiful house wife type. Please tell me that your fiancé knows this. I mean, come on, you're a soldier. I just can't see you staying home to make meals, clean and raise kids." Barkeep explained. He noticed the bland looks on the girl's faces.

"Dude, Tama took us all in, raised us, and trained us all while cleaning and cooking! Being a wife will be nothing for her." Tien stated looking at the man like he was the dumbest guy in Soul Society.

"Oh yeah. Still who does this Kenpachi Zaraki think he is? To forget such a promise is unforgivable!" The older man declared with a fatherly tone. He saw all these girls as adoptive-daughters, he didn't like that some man had forgotten that he agreed to marry his little Tama. True she could be violent and a little cold but under that she was a sensitive and caring soul.

"This fiancé of yours isn't good enough for you in my book, but if you truly love him then I guess I can be civil. He's just lucky I don't go "Protective Papa" on his ass." Even though he said it with a smile the real threat was clear in his tone.

"Oh really? Well why don't we step outside and then you can show me what cha got old man?" Everyone at the table jumped at the sound of the rich male voice that was laced with anger and annoyance. Tama's eyes went comically wide while the rest of the girls gasped.

There standing behind Barkeep were all of their captains, plus some men from the eleventh and Iba from the seventh. Now they had been downing drinks left and right so none of the women were exactly thinking clearly. So when Mitsukuni shot up and hugged her captain's leg they weren't really surprised.

"Um Sakura-san? Why are you hugging my leg?" The wolf-like captain wasn't sure what to do. It didn't really bother him, in fact he liked the contact, a lot. Still people were starring and it made him uneasy.

"I'm hugging you because I'm happy to see you, and your leg is the only part of you I can reach!" Was her cheerful reply. The fox-like girl was practically beaming. Seeing her face, Komamura gently lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder, the way he had seen Zaraki do with his lieutenant.

"Wow guys look! I'm finally taller than Tien and Tosai! Thank you captain!" This time the small woman was able to hug his neck and Komamura loved it.

"Lucky brat. I wish I could hug my captain and get away with it." Mio muttered to herself, not realizing that Byakuya was standing right behind her listening.

"If it is a simple hug then I will allow it. However it will only be permitted when we are alone. Does that work for you Hatori?" The sixth division captain whispered in the red-head's ear. He raised an elegant eyebrow with a smirk when he saw her shiver.

"Captain Zaraki, other captains, what are you doing here? Are you following us or something?" Tama questioned the men before her. She saw that Barkeep kept looking at her and then Zaraki only to look at her again.

"This man is Kenpachi Zaraki? Now where the hell did you find a man like this Tama? Also why am I only just meeting him now? What would your mother say?" Barkeep exclaimed. Where he acted like the girl's father, his wife Nodoka acted like their mother. She was the only person Tama would listen to without hesitation.

"Mom would say to butt out pops and let the woman live her fucking life. Yeah know you have eight other daughters' right? Why not go "Protective Papa" on them." Tama asked in annoyance. Sure Nodoka would be upset but she also would've just beaten the shit out of Zaraki and let it go. Barkeep wasn't like that, the man held a mean grudge.

Kenpachi didn't know what to say. This man was clearly the father-figure to the group but did that mean he needed his blessing? And who was this mother and did he need her blessing too?

"I'm just worried about you Tama. This man has already forgotten you were engaged, who to say he won't forget again?" Barkeep would have continued but the glare he received from the B.O.S. leader shut him up.

"Ok look, I know I fucked up but I'm not stupid enough to do it again. I fully intend to marry you daughter whenever she decides to forgive me. So why don't you just listen to what she saws and butt out old man. I'm trying to win her back and you're not helping my case." Kenpachi hated when people talked about him like he wasn't there but would normally ignore it. However this involved Tama so he wasn't going to let it slide.

"Ok boys. Why don't you both just settle down and have a drink? You can relax and change the conversation to something everyone enjoys talking about." Tama offered while forcing her captain into the empty seat beside her.

Soon the other girls had their captains and other division members sitting down with more drinks on the way. Everything was actually going well, people were conversing, relaxing, and overall having a good time. Kenpachi and Barkeep were glaring at each other but that was fine. Then Barkeep spoke.

"So girls, how about some music."

~A.N.~

Ok, so I finally managed to update, I'm sorry it took so long but I am working multiple jobs and didn't get a chance to type it out until my day off. Now I just want to clarify that I AM NOT abandoning this story, even if I don't update right away, so fear not. I will be focusing on getting a new chapter up for my Alice in Wonderland story, so if I don't update this one right away that's why. It's been ignored for too long. The next chapter will be called "Zaraki's Sake Sirens" As always thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I look forward to reading more!

*smiles and bows*


End file.
